Naruto a stitch in time
by kenshinsgirl4life
Summary: Chapter 8 up finallySomething has happened.A great evil has somehow cut thru time and space .Vistors appear (Charaters from Rurouni kenshin and Inuyahsa)Now they must find a way to send them back and to find the one responsible.
1. Evil is near! Vistors appear!

"Naruto a stitch in time" *Re-edited by SasukeUchiha thanks you so much!*  
  
Evil is Near! Vistors apppear!  
  
[Exclamier: I dont not own Naruto or any other anime charaters wrote about here.]  
  
[I just wrote it for fun as a what if. So if its good I dunno its for you to decide]  
  
~Timeline:After Naruto's trip to country of wave, after the Kyoto arc In Ruruoni Kneshin.~  
  
An evil presence lurks near the leaf village.  
  
Kakashi senses something is wrong. Him and some other people go to the Hokage about it.  
  
Just then the ground shakes all around everyone in leaf village and surrounding countries.  
  
A bright light bursts thru the sky then disappears.  
  
Naruto: Wow Wow did you see that Iruka-sensi?  
  
Iruka: Yes. *sighs* This doesn't look good.  
  
Ninja 1: Hokage-sama are you ok?  
  
Hokage: Yes  
  
Ninja 2: Everything seems to be in order and no one is hurt.  
  
Hokage: Yes, that's good but I have a feeling something worse has happened.  
  
Kakashi: We should all go check it out.  
  
Hokage: Thats a good idea. Everyone spread out and check back in two hours.  
  
All: Hai!  
  
*Sakura runs up to Kakashi*  
  
Sakura: Kakashi whats going on?  
  
Kakashi: We're not sure. It doesn't look good, so we're gonna check it out.  
  
Sakura: Can I help?  
  
Kakashi: Well I dunno...  
  
Naruto: Hey, don't forget about me.  
  
Naruto: We're a team. We should be together to help.  
  
Kakashi: Well I guess it wouldn't hurt. Just be on alert.  
  
Kakashi: Are you coming too, Sasuke?  
  
*Sasuke nods his head*   
  
=================================================================================  
  
Shippo: Miroku what are you doing?  
  
Miroku: Shh, I'm following Inuyasha and Kagome.  
  
Miroku: I gave up a good shard so I could get them together.  
  
Miroku: I threw it over there. They should be able to find it now.  
  
Shippo: But why, do you want them to be alone?  
  
Miroku: You wont be able to understand until you're older.  
  
Shippo: HEY! Why can't I know! Now that's no fair!  
  
Miroku: Shhh, there they are.  
  
*Inuyasha's ears perk up*  
  
Kagome: Do you hear something?  
  
Inuyasha: Yes, and I can smell the perverted monk near by.  
  
*Miroku and Shippo backs away, by hiding behind a tree.  
  
Inyusaha: IT'S NO USE I ALREADY KNOW Y'ALL ARE OUT THERE!  
  
Miroku: *gulp* We mustn't get caught spying!  
  
Shippo: WE?! I'M outta of here. *Shippo runs away fast*  
  
Miroku: Coward. Maybe Inuyasha was just bluffing.  
  
Inuyasha: You know I have super good hearing! I heard that!  
  
*Inuyasha throws a rock at Miroku and hits smack in the middle on his head*  
  
*bonk*  
  
Miroku: Ow! The price you pay to see love develop... But it was well worth it.  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha...  
  
Inuyasha: Lets go. We don't have time to mess with the likes of him.  
  
Miroku: The likes of....oooohh I could.. Wait I must calm myself, must remember my training.  
  
Kagome: Over there I'm sure I sense the shard!  
  
Inuyasha: Ah I can see it.  
  
*Just then a bright light spreads around Inuyasha and Kagome and they disappear*  
  
Miroku: What the.... It looks as if a big door cut thru the sky and ground.  
  
Miroku: What's going on? Oh No they're gone. I must tell the others and find a way to bring them back!   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sanosuke: So what do you say Kenshin?  
  
Kenshin: Well I dunno...  
  
Sanosuke: Good then we can count you buying us dinner at the Akeabeko.  
  
Sanosuke: Your a good pal.  
  
Kenshin: *Sigh* Sano I never..  
  
Kaoru: Thats so sweet of you treating us Kenshin.  
  
Kenshin: Ugh doesn't anyone listen.  
  
Sanosuke: Your not backing down on your promise are you?  
  
Sanosuke: Well I can't have you do that. *wink*  
  
Kenshin: Hey whats that in your hand? Is that my...  
  
Sanosuke: Yep your change purse. I'll be carrying it up there so you can't back down.  
  
Kenshin: Fine.. its not like i had that much money anyway. Hmph.  
  
Kaoru: Sano, why don't you and the others go ahead I want to talk to Kenshin.  
  
Sanosuke: Whatever you say missy. Just better get there fast you know how Yahiko eats.  
  
Yahiko: Hey! Thats not funny Sano!  
  
Sanosuke: Oh? What are you going to do, shrimp?  
  
Yahiko: I'm not a shrimp.  
  
Kaoru: Its nice to see everything as it was before.  
  
Kenshin: Yes its very nice, that it surely is.  
  
Kenshin: You had something you wanted to talk to me about.  
  
Kaoru: Yes it kinda more of a request.  
  
Kenshin: I see. And that is?  
  
Kaoru: You just got back, so I was wondering if you wouldn't fight for awhile 'til you have finished healing?  
  
Kenshin: Though I rather not fight right now. If it presents itself I will have to.  
  
Kenshin: But don't be worried, I'm healing fast.  
  
Kaoru: There's something else I want to tell you. *Kaoru face turns red*  
  
Kenshin: *Gulp* Yes...? (Miss Kaoru has a real weird look on her face.)  
  
Kaoru: I....  
  
*BOOM * Bursts of light light up the street.  
  
Kenshin: What was that? *Kenshin runs to check it out*  
  
Kaoru: Wait.....   
  
*They approach the light then disappear*  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Naruto: Crap crap! I lost my group.  
  
*Looks around fast*  
  
Naruto: Who's there? Come on show yourself.  
  
*Someone stands behind Naruto's back*  
  
Naruto: *Gulp*  
  
Iruka: NARUTO...  
  
*Naruto jumps*  
  
Naruto: Iruka-sensi that wasn't really funny. You scared me.  
  
Iruka: Just keeping you on your toes. What happened to your group?  
  
Naruto: Well I.... sorta lost them.  
  
Iruka: Hmph. Ok, well then stick by me and we will search together.  
  
Naruto: Ok !  
  
Naruto: I hear something over there.  
  
Iruka: *Talks silently* Keep close to me. We'll approach in 1....2..  
  
*A little distance away*  
  
Inuyasha: Are you ok Kagome?  
  
Kagome: Yes... but what happened? Where are we?   
  
Inuyasha: I don't know but it doesn't smell right. Nothing is familiar.  
  
Inuyasha: Speaking of things not smelling right, I smell a demon.  
  
Inuyasha: He seems really strong so stay close to me.  
  
Kagome: *Grabs hold of Inuyasha's shirt* No problem.  
  
[{Next time:Friend or foe?Secrets of the heart Revealed!}]by:Sally Janine Sullivan 1-20-2004  
  
Once again thanks SasukeUchiha for re editing this. :) *Hugs* 


	2. FriendOrfoe Secretsoftheheartreaveled!

Naruto a stitch in time Re-edited by SasukeUchiha Thanks again.  
  
*Note SasukeUchiha has changed some words such has hanyou which is half-demon.  
  
Anyway at end of the fic for those who don't know these words I will give the meaning.  
  
["Friend or foe? Secret's of the heart revealed!]  
  
[Same as before I don't own any of the charaters]  
  
~The only shadows we have are the ones we create~  
  
Iruka: In One....two.....thr-  
  
Iruka: *Notices Naruto is gone * Naruto.....   
  
Naruto: Ha! I found you!  
  
Iruka: Naruto, you're such an idiot.. *shakes head* So much for stealth.  
  
Kagome: *Looks puzzled* Found us..? Who are you?   
  
*Iruka watches from above in a tree*  
  
Naruto: Wow, ya'll sure look strange!  
  
Inuyasha: Strange?! *Inuyasha nose cringes* Have you looked in the mirror lately?  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha please be nice.We don't know where we are and we need to get back home.  
  
Inuyasha: Shut up! I know that! But why should we trust -him-?   
  
Inuyasha: *Stares at Naruto* You reek of youkai! Its all over you.  
  
Naruto: *Stumbles back* Youkai....  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha please....Your making him upset. Demon or not, we need help.  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha, you're hanyou and I can trust you, so why can't we trust him?  
  
Iruka: *Talks silently to himself* How could that kid know? They said they were not from around here.  
  
Iruka:Wait...!!! Did she just say.. he's a hanyou?  
  
Inuyasha: Trust him....? {He looks like a normal human but yet I can feel a strong power from him.}  
  
Inuyasha: So youkai, what's your name? Come to think of it you smell of a fox demon.  
  
Iruka: {This has to stop! I hear other ninja nearby and if the secret gets out, this could be real bad.}  
  
*Naruto clinches his fists tight as a blank stare watches them*  
  
Naruto: Youkai, huh...  
  
~Flash back~  
  
Mizuki: In others words you're the nine tails demon fox who killed Iruka parents and destroyed the village.  
  
Iruka: *Iruka crying* It was hard was't it Naruto? You were lonely right?  
  
~Present~  
  
Naruto: Oh how lonely it was. And still their hateful eyes haunt me. But its my home either way.  
  
Inuyasha: Huh?  
  
Naruto: AND.....  
  
~Flash back~  
  
Mizuki: Naruto is just like me.Theres no way that monster fox will not exact revenge on the village!  
  
Iruka: You're right.  
  
Naruto: *sob* sob* I knew it Iruka sensei doesn't recognize me from the inside.  
  
Iruka: That is if he was the monster fox. But he is not. He is a student who works hard and whom I have come to respect.  
  
~Present~  
  
Naruto: And....I will not allow you to call me a youkai no more!  
  
Naruto: I am Uzumaki Naruto! I will become the best ninja there ever was! And I will become the next Hokage!  
  
Naruto: *Naruto's eyes slant as his face becomes more serious* And I will KICK YOUR ASS!  
  
Inuyasha: *Pulls out Tetsusaiga* You think you can take me on, huh! *Charges towards Naruto at high speed, ready to strike the boy down*  
  
*Two shuriken suddenly fly from the sky, pushing Inuyasha backward*  
  
Inuyasha:What?! Where are they coming from?  
  
*Four more shuriken pin his arms and legs to a tree.  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha! Are you ok?  
  
*Iruka jumps down from the tree*  
  
Naruto: Iruka-sensei why? I had it under control.  
  
Iruka: I don't deny you could not have handled it. But these people I have observed are not our enemy.  
  
Iruka: They merely wan't to return home. Where-ever that is.  
  
Kagome: So you will help us?  
  
Iruka: Yes, as long as you will keep what I'm about to tell you a secret.  
  
Kagome: Ok, deal.  
  
Iruka: Oh yes, sorry if I have harmed you any. Naruto unpin him. It should only be a few minor wounds.  
  
Naruto: But sensei.. *Looks at Iruka* {What scary eyes }ok...  
  
*Iruka explains to them about Naruto and how a Nine tails demon was sealed in him when he was a baby so as to save the village.*  
  
*Naruto walks off*  
  
Naruto: Hmph.  
  
*Iruka finishes explaining how the 4th Hokage last wish before he died, was for Naruto to be known as a hero.But instead of all the people who fought back then all hated him*  
  
Iruka:You see, Naruto's has had a hard life with no loving parents or anyone to notice him.  
  
Kagome: Thats so sad.  
  
*Inuyasha's ears pin back on his head*  
  
Inuyasha: I see...that explains a lot. Even though I had loving parents, I too know how it feels to be hated with such intensity.  
  
Inuyasha: No wonder he acted so weird the first time I called him a youkai.  
  
Iruka: One more thing you must not tell anyone or speak of this understand.  
  
Iruka: I'm afraid I could get in trouble telling you this but it was necessary. I could'nt have you calling him a youkai around others.  
  
Kagome: Thank you..  
  
*Inuyasha starts walking off*  
  
Kagome: Where are you going?  
  
Inuyasha: What's it to you! I'm going to get some fresh air, alright?  
  
..................................................................................  
  
Kaoru: *cough* *cough* Oh what a bright light. Kenshin are you ok?  
  
Kenshin: Yes, but I'm afraid were not in Toyko anymore.  
  
Kenshin: Come to think of it, it doesn't feel like were in the right time. Ow.  
  
Kaoru: *notices Kenshin flinching but only for a second* Are you ok?  
  
Kenshin: Yes Miss Kaoru. Its just the wounds healing from my last big fight is all.  
  
Kenshin: You had something you were trying to say earlier...  
  
Kaoru: *Blushes* Yes, well.. what I want'ed to say. What I need to say is..  
  
Kenshin: I'm sorry again Miss Kaoru, but we seem to have company.  
  
*Sasuke watches from afar*  
  
Sasuke: To be able to see me while this hidden...  
  
Kakashi: No, he doesn't know where we are exactly, he can just feel our presence.  
  
Kakashi: Perhaps he's experienced a lot of battles in his life that will make you alert.  
  
Sakura: So what should we do?  
  
Kakashi: Wait for my signal, then you two go after the girl. I'll go after him.  
  
Kakashi: Don't hurt them unless you have to. We don't know if they're enemies or not.  
  
Sakura: Ok.  
  
Sasuke: Hmph. What a waste of time.  
  
Naruto: *Naruto looks from afar* So they wan't to have all the fun without me? Hehe I'll show them.  
  
*Kenshin hold his hand tight on the handle of his sword, ready to draw*  
  
Kaoru: Kenshin.... {I hope nothing bad happens.. He's in no shape to fight. In a couple of days maybe, but not now.}  
  
Kenshin: Where are they...?  
  
*Sasuke and Sakura jump from behind Kaoru and before she knows it she's tied up*  
  
Kaoru: Kenshin! ...help!  
  
Kenshin: Miss Kaoru...You will unhand her now, that you will.  
  
Kakashi: We will give her back after you answer some questions.  
  
Kenshin: Fine, but you best stick true to your word.  
  
Naruto: Hehe, here's my chance.  
  
Kakashi: Are you an enemy? Or did you somehow accidentally end up here?  
  
Kenshin: Maybe I should ask you that. But we did not come here on purpose.  
  
Kenshin: We went to check this real bright light and when we did we ended up here.  
  
Kakashi: I see. Just as I thought. You can untie the girl now.  
  
*A big thing of smoke appear in front of Kakashi*  
  
*The smoke lifts and thru it Naruto appears*  
  
Kakashi: You..idiot..  
  
Naruto: Here I am! The great Naruto here to save the day.  
  
Naruto: I'll take care of this guy easy.  
  
Kakashi: There's no need to....  
  
Naruto: Don't worry, I have a great plan. *Transform* Sexy No justu!  
  
Naruto: *In sexy woman's voice* Hello Kind sir....  
  
Kenshin: ORO?! *bonk* *falls to the ground*  
  
Naruto: *changes back* HHAHAHAAHA! That was great right? It works everytime!  
  
Sakura: Naruto, stop acting like a moron! If you would listen to Sensei you would have found out they're not our enemies.  
  
Naruto: Sakura-Chan....  
  
Naruto: So I guess we made more friends to help take home.  
  
Sakura: More? What do you mean?  
  
Naruto: Well I was with Iruka-sensei after I lost tract of you guys and we found two more.  
  
Naruto: But there not old like these two. They're teenagers too.  
  
Kaoru: Old....  
  
Kenshin: Calm down Miss Karou, you must think to them we must be really old.  
  
Kenshin: My name is Himura Kenshin and her name is Kamiya Kaoru.  
  
*Kakashi looks them over*  
  
Kakashi: {What a strange guy. He seems real strong at one moment then harmless.}  
  
Kakashi: {And his eyes.. the way they look, he must have been through a lot of pain in his life.}  
  
Kakashi: {But to be succumbed so easy to Naruto is odd, for I feel his warrior's spirit. It seems his weakness is that girl.}  
  
Kakashi: Well guys you aren't gonna like this, but you'll have to wait until the next time the chuunin exam comes around.  
  
*Naruto and Sakura yell WHAT?!!!*  
  
Sasuke: {So another mission huh? Watching more idiots and not going to the chuunin exam. How stupid.}  
  
Kakashi: I think since we found them, we owe a duty to them to be the ones to help them get home.  
  
Kakashi: Of course I will have to run it by the 3rd. If we're lucky, maybe it can be postponed until we get back.  
  
Naruto: Fine, but I wont promise to enjoy the company.  
  
Sukura: Believe me Naruto, neither will I!  
  
*Kenshin gives them a big smile his eyes slanted in content* ^_^  
  
Kakashi: We might be traveling together. So we will tell our names also.  
  
Sukura: {*Inner voice: What with this guy with red hair? He sure smiles a lot. ...Kinda freaks me out!}  
  
Kakashi: I am Hatake Kakashi, and these are my students. Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura ,and the other one you have already met is Uzumaki Naruto.  
  
Naruto: Hmmmmm *Naruto walks off*  
  
Kakashi: Where are you going?  
  
Naruto: Hehe, I'm going to convince Iruka-sensei to buy me some ramen! I'm hungry!  
  
Kenshin: *Sighs* *growlll* Oh, I seem to be a little hungry myself. {Stupid Sanosuke.. stealing my money, now I have no money to spend with. That's if I could spend it here.}  
  
.....................................................................................................................................  
  
Sanosuke: Mmmm! this is really good. Too bad they missed out.  
  
Yahiko: Don't you think its weird Sano?  
  
Sanosuke: Yes, it is odd its been awhile. And they would never skip a meal, especially since its Kenshin's money.  
  
Yahiko: The only time they would...  
  
Sanosuke: Oh no! What if something happened? I'm such a idiot! I should have thought it weird them being gone so long awhile back.  
  
Sanosuke: Come on lets go they could need our help!  
  
Yahiko: OK!  
  
..............................................................................................................................  
  
Naruto: *Talking to himself* So which ramen should I have today?  
  
Naruto: Hmmm such a hard decision. Huh? Who's there? *Looks up at a tree* {Oh its that guy again! What does he want?}  
  
Inuyasha: *In a soft voice* Naruto... can we talk?  
  
Naruto: ...  
  
Naruto: *In a confused voice* Uhh Sure.  
  
*Inuyasha jumps down from the tree*  
  
Inuyasha: About earlier... *looks away a bit, folding his arms* I didn't mean nothin' by it.  
  
Naruto: ....  
  
Inuyasha: You see where I'm from, youkai are common and most are good for nothings.  
  
Inuyasha: I know what it's like for everyone to hate you. You shouldn't be treated like that either.  
  
Inuyasha: I was and am still hated by humans because I'm hanyou and no youkai takes me seriously because I'm a half breed.  
  
Inuyasha: Enough of my sappy story! *growls a bit, turning away a bit more still, as if ready to leave* What I'm getting at is... I'm sorry, alright? No hard feelings.  
  
Inuyasha: I'm Inuyasha.   
  
Naruto: *Big grin* {Wow he sure is different. But he does seem to understand me more than most people.}  
  
Naruto: I AM UZUMAKI NARUTO!   
  
Inuyasha: *Smirks, liking the guy's attitude* Let's just keep this between us. The other's don't know what it's like, so we'll keep them out of it.  
  
Naruto: Sure.  
  
Inuyasha: I don't need Kagome thinkin' I've gone soft or nothin'.  
  
Naruto: Let's find Iruka-sensei. I'm starved!  
  
Inuyasha: Same here. So what'd you guys have to eat around here?  
  
Naruto: Ramen!  
  
Inuyasha: *Hi eyes hide as he hops out of the tree* That stuff that comes in those cups?!  
  
Naruto: *Grins like only he can and adjusts his gakure* This is far better than that instant stuff!  
  
*Later that night when Naruto and his new friends were all good and full*  
  
Naruto: I've decided that our 4 new guests should stay at my house for the night.  
  
Naruto: 'Til everything gets figured out. I live by myself so they wont disturb anybody.  
  
Kakashi: Sounds like a good idea. But Sukura and Sasuke have to stay too and help guard.  
  
Naruto: Sukura Chan....*blushes*  
  
Sakura: Sensei, is there any other way? {Stay in Narutos house at night?!! Whats this world coming to!}  
  
Kakashi: Don't worry, I'll check in later.  
  
*Kakashi disappears*  
  
Sasuke: Hmph. {I was gonna train tonight.) I have better things to do.  
  
Naruto: What! Shut up! Come here and face me! I'll kick your butt!  
  
Sasuke: Go ahead and try dead last!  
  
Kenshin: Kaoru.... You know how your supposed to find good in all situations?  
  
Kaoru: What were you thinking?  
  
Kenshin: I thought this might be like a vacation.....but its just like home *points at Naruto and Sasuke fighting* *Sighs*  
  
Kaoru: Your right. So maybe we should we make ourselves at home.  
  
Kenshin: Huh?  
  
*Bonk* *Smack* *Bang*  
  
*Karou dusts off her hands*  
  
Kenshin: *Oro* ....owww what was that for?  
  
Kaoru: Pay back for looking at that Naked woman earlier. You pervert!  
  
Kenshin: But Miss Karou...  
  
..............................................................................  
  
SasukeUchiha wow you did such a nice job.:) Thanks so much for your help.  
  
[Well thats the end of this chapter.]Next Time: Sasuke loves...?  
  
[P.S.Thanks Lindsey for reading !]KakashiLvr heres the 2nd chapter hope its ok thanks for reading.]  
  
[Also sorry if the flash back was out of context.I tried remember close as I could but ya got the point ;)]  
  
* Youkai= Demon Hanyou= Half-Demon and Gakure=Head band. 


	3. Sasuke Loves?

Naruto a stitch in time  
  
[Sasuke loves....???]  
  
[Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto or any other charters mentioned here.]   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*At Naruto's House that night*   
  
Kenshin:Wow nice little place you have here.  
  
Naruto:Thanks .Heheh I decorated myself.  
  
Inuyasha:So you live here by yourself?  
  
Naruto:Yup  
  
*Sasuke exits to Naruto's balcony*  
  
Sakura: Sasuke Kun..  
  
Sasuke:*Shoots a I don't want to be bothered glare*  
  
Sakura:{Man there he goes again I wish I didn't bother him so.}{No no hes just shy thats it}  
  
Kogome: *Talks silently* Those eyes...{I've seen them before In Inuyasha whenever he talks about his brother}  
  
Kogome:{But more so when he talks about Naraku} {But thats understandable after he pitted Kikyo and Inuyasha against eachother.}  
  
Kogome:{Kikyo ....maybe it good were here for now Kikyo can't interfere.}*Remembers that one time Inuyasha kissed Kikyo}  
  
Kogome:Inuyasha you jerk!   
  
*Slap*   
  
Inuyasha:What was that for all the sudden? Did I do something?  
  
*Kogome storms off to th balcony where Sasuke went*  
  
*Naruto and Keshin in unison*:Scary!  
  
Kenshin:*Raises eyebrow* Miss Kaoru what are you doing?  
  
Kaoru:*Hides broom behind her back* Oh me nothing.  
  
Naruto:Lady why are you cleaning for me?  
  
Kaoru:So you saw me? *Nervous smile* Sorry I just miss home I like to clean.  
  
Kenshin:*blank look* {For someone who likes to clean how come me and Yahiko do most of it?}  
  
Naruto:If it makes ya happy lady you can keep cleaning I wont get mad promise.{How lucky! I've been meaning to clean I just always put it off.}  
  
Inuyasha:Hey tell me about ya'lls friend Sasuke.*Said with a hint of jealousy and worry*  
  
Naruto: Hes a moron.He thinks hes so "cool".And he's always in my way.  
  
Sakura:NARUTO *Crack her Knuckles*  
  
Naruto:Please Sakura.....  
  
Sakura:Your the moron! *Punches Naruto on the head sending him flying across the floor*  
  
Sakura:*In a sweeter voice* Sasuke Kun is a genius ninja.He was also this year number one rookie.  
  
Sakura:And only almost every girl in town likes him. But one day I hope....*Blush*  
  
Inuyasha:Hmph  
  
*Keshin starts juggling to amuse Kaoru and Sakura*  
  
Inuyasha:*Whispers* Hey Naruto wanna go spy ?  
  
Naruto: Yea! This will be great.  
  
*They sneak off*  
  
...........................................................................................................................................................  
  
  
  
Kakashi:3rd may we have a word with you?  
  
Hokage:Kakashi and Irkura.Sure what is it that you need to speak to me about?  
  
Kakashi:It seems the bright lights and stuff we saw earlier were more than that.  
  
Kakashi:They are like doors from other times if you will.  
  
Irkura:We have found some people that are not from here. They seem normal but then again they are also strong in there own way.  
  
Irkura:If someone who is good can be that strong then you can imagine if someone who was evil was to pass thru.  
  
Hokage:I see .Kakashi what do you suggest?  
  
Kakashi:Let me and my team find a "portal" like the one they got here and send them back.   
  
Kakashi:Also find a way to shut them.I'm sure sooner or later the one responsible will show himself. Let us defeat him.  
  
Hokage:Hmmm if you believe your team is ready then I see no problem.  
  
Kakashi:Sorry Hokage samma I have one more request.  
  
Hokage: Yes please go on.What is it?  
  
Kakashi:Can you post pone the Chuunin exam.I'm not asking just for my pupils but it might be good all things considered.  
  
Kakashi:Since we don't know who is responsible.  
  
Hokage:This is a hard thing you ask I can give you a 4 weeks and no longer.  
  
Kakashi:Thank you.  
  
Hokage: Now I have a request to make of you.  
  
Hokage:I wan't you to take along another ninja.  
  
Kakashi:Another Ninja? No Offense but 3 ninjas are enough to protect 4 people.  
  
Kakashi:Besides that 2 of them seem like if they had to they could fight pretty well.  
  
Hokage:Understand me I believe in ya'lls abilities.  
  
Hokage:But I believe this person can you help find the "portals  
  
"Kakashi:Who is he?  
  
Hokage:She...Hyuga Hinata.  
  
Kakashi:Ok if thats what you wish but you will have to explain to her team leader.  
  
Hokage:Now thats settled you can leave now. Not you Irkura I need to have a word with you.  
  
Irkura:Yes sir{So he knows}*Nervous smile*  
  
..........................................................................................................................................  
  
  
  
Kogome: Hello.  
  
Sasuke:....  
  
Kogome:Its sure is cold tonight. But its nice by now I'm used to sleeping outside.  
  
Kogume:*Gives Sasuke a big smile* Trying to escape from the commotion inside?  
  
Sasuke:..... Actually I can deal with it just sometimes I like to go and think.  
  
Kogome:O ..I hope you don't mind me I just had to get away from him *points to inside* for awhile.  
  
*Sasuke turns and faces Kogome the wind blows the hair from her face.*  
  
*She smiles at him a sweet smile he can't help but to feel comfort around her*  
  
Kogome:Your eyes are kinda like his.So sad.And ya'll angers are deep.  
  
Kogume:Sure tonight his eyes look happy but they don't always look that way.  
  
Sasuke:Like his?  
  
Kogome:Inuyasha hasn't had a easy life.Not like me when I'm at home I just have worry is about school.  
  
Sasuke: Ya'll wear differt clothes as if....  
  
Kogume:As if I'm not from the same time you guessed it.  
  
*Tells him how she fell down the well and how her and Inuyasha and her new friends met*  
  
Sasuke:So you help him find shards why if hes so mean to you?  
  
Kogome:I don't know I guess I love him.Ack did I say that outloud?  
  
Kogome:For someone you love you will do anything to be near them even if they can care less about you.  
  
*Sasuke thinks about Sakura and how bad he treats her yet she still defends him and tries to be with him*  
  
Kogome:Hes not that bad most of the time.Accept when hes near Kikyo.  
  
Kogome:Sometimes I think he'd rather die with her by her hands than live with me who truly cares for him.  
  
Kogome:Sasuke may I ask you a question?  
  
Sasuke: I guess it will be alright.  
  
Kogome:Why are your eyes so cold? What happened to make them that way?  
  
Sasuke:......  
  
...........................................................................................................................................  
  
Hokage:Irkura I saw what happened. You told those kids about Naruto.  
  
Irkura:Yes I did I'm willing to take any punishment for doing so..but you understand why I did?  
  
Hokage:Yes .You will not be punished. None of the the other kids found out .  
  
Hokage:And the kids you told needed to be told it was a secret since one says he could tell already.  
  
Irkura:Thank you sir. May I go now?  
  
Hokage:Yes just one more thing.  
  
Irkura:Yes?  
  
Hokage:Did they say their friend is a half demon?  
  
Irkura:Yes what about it?  
  
Hokage:How strong did he seem?  
  
Irkura:I really didn't get a chance to see him fight but he seemed pretty strong.  
  
Irkura:But I don't really understand it hes seems completely different than any demon or human we've been around.  
  
Irkura:Actually he kind of reminds me of Naruto.But if your asking cause your afraid hes a threat I don't believe so.  
  
Hokage: I see.Thank you Irkura you can go now .  
  
*Irkura leaves*  
  
Hokage:I see so things just keep getting more strange. O well so much for a nice peaceful week.  
  
..............................................................................................................................................  
  
Inuyasha:Hmph rather die with Kikyo then live with her*says with a annoyed voice*.  
  
Naruto:Is it true then? She looked really sad.  
  
Inuyasha:No! I mean....*in softer tone of voice* I dunno.  
  
Naruto:Hmm somehow spying doesn't seem so fun now.  
  
Inuyasha:Ya but lets just stay a few more minutes.  
  
Inuyasha{So Kogome this is how you feel?}{ Have I really been that bad to you?}  
  
Inuyasha:{I really like you Kogome but can I get over.....Kikyo?}  
  
Naruto:Are you ok?  
  
Inuyasha:.....  
  
.............................................................................................................................................  
  
Kogome: O I'm sorry I really shouldn't have asked...  
  
Sasuke:Its ok .{So people think my eyes look cold?}  
  
Sasuke:My family almost all my family was killed.By one person.  
  
Sasuke:That day he made me cry...I won't forgive him!  
  
Kogome:Him...?  
  
Sasuke: My brother . He killed my whole clan.  
  
Sasuke:I am a avenger.I will become strong enough and defeat him one day.  
  
Sasuke:Huh?*Notices her eyes begin to sparkle*  
  
Kogome:....*A tear rolls down her face*  
  
Sasuke:Are you ok?  
  
Kogume:I'm sorry..*turns around and wipes away her tears*  
  
Kogume:Thats just so sad.  
  
Sasuke:.....*A surprised look spreads across his face*  
  
Sasuke:{Tears....for...me..?} {No one has ever cried for what happened that day}  
  
Sasuke:His eyes are like mine?  
  
Kogome:Naraku ...he tricked Inuyasha and Kikyo into thinking they betrayed eachother.  
  
Kogume:Inuyasha was pinned to a tree till I met him.  
  
Kagome:Kikyo was dead but a witch brought her back to life now she steals people souls to live.  
  
Kagome:She feeds off her hatred of Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome:But no matter how many time she say she will kill him he still loves her.  
  
Kagome:So you can imagine all the hate he harbors towards him.  
  
Sasuke: I see. So do you really love Inuyasha?  
  
Kagome:*Blush* I....*turns to see Inuyasha spying* hate him!  
  
............................................................................................................................................  
  
Inuyasha:*Gulp* She saw me .  
  
Naruto:I know we can go outtside to a tree so she thinks were not watching.  
  
Inuyasha:Sounds good.  
  
............................................................................................................................................  
  
Kogome:Sorry we seemed to have a spy for a moment.  
  
Kogome:Yea I think I really do love him but he makes everything so difficult.  
  
Kogome:I can't tell if he wants me around or wants me gone.  
  
Sasuke:Hmph*smiles*  
  
Kogome: What about you do you have someone you love?I mean love not like a friend?  
  
Kagome:I herd your quite the girl magnet.  
  
Sasuke:Its annoying.{Shes different than anyone I have ever met how can she cry for someone she just met?}  
  
Sasuke:{But yet when I'm around her I'm not annoyed kinda like when I see her...}  
  
Kogome:Surley there someone you like.*smile*  
  
Sasuke:Yes most girls here fight for me but theres one who doesn't't have eyes for me.  
  
Sasuke:Her name is Hinata. Though shes shy and not as strong as others.  
  
Sasuke:When I see her it feels like she could understand me kinda like you.  
  
Kogome:O*blush*  
  
Sasuke:But she only has eyes for Naruto but that idiot is still after Sakura that hes blinded.  
  
Sasuke:Shes different like you are .But your different in another way.  
  
Sasuke:She could understand me because of her past.  
  
Sasuke:But you..understand me because your heart is pure and filled with good intentions unlike mine.  
  
...........................................................................................................................................  
  
Inuyasha:Finnally ....were up here.  
  
Naruto:That was one mean cat it didn't like you.  
  
Inuyasha:I wonder why....{Ha dumb cat. *Dogs* are better neh?}  
  
...........................................................................................................................................  
  
Sasuke:{Her eyes sparkle again}  
  
Kogome:I'm sorry...  
  
*Sasuke comes closer to Kogume and take his hands and wipes away her tears*  
  
*Kogume is in shock*  
  
Kogome:Uh...thank..  
  
* Inuyasha watches from afar getting upset* {Whats going on?}*  
  
Sasuke:*Leans in as he notices another tear about to fall*  
  
Sasuke: Your so ...*Instead of wiping her tears away Sasuke leans closer kissing Kogome lips*  
  
*Time stops*  
  
Kogome:*Snaps out of shock enough to back away quickly*  
  
*Kogome and Sasuke :Sorry!  
  
............................................................................................................................................  
  
Inuyasha:!!Im gonna kill him!  
  
Naruto:Shh man be quiet you'll ruin our cover.  
  
Naruto:Do you love her is that why your so upset?*smiles*  
  
Naruto:Why don't you tell her she seems to like you alot.  
  
Inuyasha:Hmph....Think they herd me?  
  
*Kakashi appears behind Naruto and Inuyahsha*  
  
Kakashi:No but I did. *Smiles and waves*  
  
*Naruto Jumps*  
  
Naruto:You scared me!  
  
Kakashi:Sheesh your a lousy ninja you can't even spy right moron!  
  
Kakashi:Thats enough of that lets us all go inside.  
  
Inuyasha:But...  
  
*Kakashi shoots him a glare*  
  
Inuyasha:Ok... who wants watch them anyway.  
  
...........................................................................................................................................  
  
Kagome:{Thats was kinda freaky how old can he be like 12 or 13?}  
  
Kogome:{Sweet but freaky ..I wish Inuyasha would kiss me.}  
  
Kogome:Please don't be offened .I mean you are very mature for your age.  
  
Kogome:But I'm 16 I may act young or look young but I am not as young as you.  
  
Sasuke:Its ok I shouldnt have..  
  
Kogome:If you had been older and if I didn't love that jerk in there.  
  
Kogome:It could have turned out different.  
  
Kogome:Ill make a deal with you.  
  
Sasuke:A deal?  
  
Kogome:Will keep it a secret ok if most girls like you like she says they do it can be trouble.  
  
Sasuke:*Smiles* Yea thanks .Our secret*Shakes hands*  
  
Kogome:We better go in.  
  
............................................................................................................................................  
  
*They all sit down and rest*  
  
Naruto:*Looks at Kesnhin*  
  
Naruto:Hey mister are you any good with that sword?  
  
Kenshin:*Smiles* I'm pretty good I guess. Huh Miss Kaoru *winks at her*  
  
Naruto:May I see it.  
  
Kenshin: Sure *Pulls it out*  
  
*All but Miss Kaoru and Keshin are suprised at his sword.  
  
Sakura:The blade on the wrong side!  
  
Kenshin:Thats cause its a reverse blade sword. It cannot slay a man that it can't.  
  
Kakashi:A sword that wont kill....{Boy they all get more interesting as time passes.}  
  
............................................................................................................................................  
  
[Yeah chapter 3 is done phew that took forever !]  
  
[Please don't get mad cause Sasuke kissed Kogome it was to prove he does like girls. :P]  
  
[Thanks everyone for reading :)]  
  
Next time: The Handsome sowrdsman. A vow not to kill?  
  
KakashiLvr: Thanks for reading still.:)  
  
Eadha Ohn : :p I hope the giggle meant you liked it lol.  
  
Yasumitaka: Hope you like this chapter ;)  
  
Lindsey hehe I hope you can follow better now.  
  
P.s. Sorry this chapter is really long. {*For lindsey I dunnu if I told you Inuyashas a dog demon for that part up there when there talking about the cat} 


	4. TheHandsomeSwordsmanA vow not to kill?

[ A stitch In time ]  
  
The Handsome Swords man .A vow not to kill?  
  
~Tears use to fill my eyes time to time ,Now although I keep them inside the tears will always remain."  
  
[You know the drill :P I don't own any of the charters metioned here.]Rated:Tissues please!:P.  
  
Kakashi: A sword that cannot kill?(How strange.)  
  
Kenshin:*Smiles* Yes a sword that cannot kill.Instead a sword to protect.  
  
Naruto:To protect?  
  
~Flash back~  
  
Haku: Do you have a special person?  
  
Naruto:What are you getting at?  
  
Haku: A person can become the strongest when they have a special person to protect.  
  
Naruto: O ... *smiles* I know all about that.  
  
~Present time~  
  
Kaoru:Yes a sword to protect. *Her face beams with contentment*  
  
Kaoru:Kenshin used to be a man slayer he was famous the called him the botosai.  
  
Kaoru:But he's not a man slayer anymore. Hes just a wanderer.Repenting for all his sins.  
  
Sakura:{This man a man slayer he seems to nice and weak to be one.}  
  
Kakashi:Is what this woman says true?  
  
Kenshin: Yes sorry to say indeed it is.  
  
Naruto:{ A ninja supposed to look under the underneath. So why would a man slayer stop killing?}  
  
Naruto: Hey mister why aren't you a man slayer anymore? Why would you just stop suddenly doing from what you were used to?  
  
Kakashi:*Glares at Naruto*  
  
Naruto:*Ignores his glare*  
  
Kenshin:...  
  
Naruto: Please mister can you tell me? We are ninjas and one day we will have to kill its part of our life.  
  
Naruto:I need to know why you won't kill!*He looks at the red haired man with his childish intense blue eyes*  
  
Sakura: That isn't polite Naruto! Thats none of your business!  
  
Sakura:Sorry .... Mr. Hirmura he talks sometimes without thinking.  
  
Kenshin:No it ok . Since y'all will be putting ya'lls life on hold for us.  
  
Kenshin: I see no problem in it.*His smiles vanishes**He looks down to the floor his eyes darkening*  
  
Kaoru: { I've also wanted to know this for a long time I know only what he he has said over n over again.}  
  
Kaoru:{We I finally know dear Kenshin what haunts your heart and eyes so?}  
  
Kenshin:I just have one request please just call me Kenshin.  
  
*Kogome sits by Inuyasha*  
  
Kogome:*Whispers* Hi.  
  
Inuyasha:Hmph.*Turns his head away from her*  
  
Inuyasha:*Whispers*Why don't you go sit by your new boy friend.  
  
Kogome:{He saw ? }  
  
Inuyasha:{So is this how you felt that day. When I kissed Kikyo how bad you must of felt.}  
  
*Sasuke sits by Sakura making sure to be quiet as the strange man told his story.*  
  
*Sasuke nods his head to Sakura as to say hi *   
  
Sasuke:*Smiles a slight grin at her*{It must be hard huh Sakura not to be noticed by someone who you love.}  
  
Sasuke:{But I'm sorry ...I can never tell you so.But I am sorry cause I love another.}   
  
Sakura:*Blushes*{Wow did he just smile at me.}  
  
Kenshin:Back then I fought for the Imperialists believing somehow I could help others.  
  
Kenshin:But by doing so many had to die. But thats how it was we were on different sides.  
  
Kenshin: Fighting for our beliefs. You know this too don't you kid?  
  
Kenshin: To fight for belief or for a dream.  
  
Naruto: Yes.  
  
Sakura:{Naruto.....}  
  
~Flash back~  
  
Naruto: I also have a dream! To become the next hokage and be better than any of them have ever been.  
  
~Present~  
  
Kenshin: Well one day....*His eyes darken more with more sorrow showing then he wanted them to see*  
  
Kenshin:I killed a certain man. And fate has a nasty way coming back that it does.  
  
Kenshin:Later I met this beautiful woman.She was sweet too.  
  
Kenshin:That I finally felt like I could find peace.  
  
Inuyasha:*Whispers* Sorry.  
  
Kogome: {Huh Inuyasha saying sorry to me that is weird.}  
  
Naruto: So did you ...?*His eyes turn a darker blue as he listens to the man speak*  
  
Sakura:Please Naruto Kun let him finish.{Hopefully if I'm nice. He'll listen.}  
  
Naruto:*Blush* Sorry mister.  
  
Kenshin:*Smiles but it quickly fades away*  
  
Kaoru:{Kenshin your eyes look so sad.What happened I wonder?}  
  
Kenshin: I did for a little while.  
  
Kenshin: But like I said fate has a nasty way of coming back.  
  
Kenshin:You see that woman Tomoe....was the fiance of that man I killed not long ago.  
  
Kaoru:*Gasp*  
  
Kenshin: So she betrayed me...but she did so in the memory of that man she loved and lost.  
  
Kenshin:I came to her rescue not knowing but even if I had I still would have went to her.  
  
Kaoru:{So you loved someone else? Could you ever love me ?}  
  
Kenshin: Though I had gotten badly hurt near death I made it to her.  
  
Kenshin: I believe the man was her uncle or her fiances my mind as clouded some over the years.  
  
Kenshin: I went to kill the man just as I was about to....*He bows his head lower his voice becoming softer*  
  
Kenshin: She....   
  
..........................................................................................................................  
  
Hianta: {Thinks about what her sensi said to her earlier that day.}  
  
*Earlier*  
  
Kurenai: Hokage has asked you to go with another team on a important journey.  
  
Hianta:But I need to stay hear and help my own team*She spoke softly*  
  
Kurenai:Please I know this hard but he did request it. And you wouldn't want to turn down such a honor.  
  
Hianta:No...I guess I cannot.*She said bowing her head looking at the ground.*  
  
Kurenai:Good then you will meet up with team 7 early tomorrow morning before dawn.  
  
Hianta:Team 7..?  
  
Kurenai:Yes.  
  
Hianta:*Lifts her head a little bit and smiles then looks back down* *Whispers* Naruto Kun...  
  
*Present*  
  
Hianta:So I will see you tomorrow Naruto Kun....{But why me?}  
  
Hianta: *Blushes at the thought of seeing Naruto*  
  
Hianta: I don't like to fight or hurt others but Naruto I will protect you with my life.  
  
Hianta:For you somehow I will have to become stronger.  
  
*Though much worry filled her mind her heart she could sleep knowing that atleast she be near the one she loves.*   
  
.............................................................................................................................  
  
*They all look surprised accept for Kakashi after what he said.*  
  
*Kakashi _expression was hidden under his mask and his eye gave no clue to what he thought*  
  
* He had said..*  
  
Kenshin: She.... jump in and it was too late.  
  
Kenshin: I had stabbed her ....*touches the scar on his face*  
  
Kenshin:Thats how this scar came to be.  
  
Naruto:Mister I'm sorry ... I shouldn't...*Naruto eyes begin to water but he forces them back inside so none would ever see a tear*  
  
Kenshin:Its ok....sometimes it helps to tell things.  
  
Kenshin:So basically after that soon after I gave up killing and became a wanderer to atone for my sins.  
  
Kenshin:Because it so much harder to live then...as to kill yourself.  
  
Kaoru:*Kaoru's eyes begin to water the tears gently rolling down her cheek*  
  
Kaoru:{So this is what he kept to himself all this time.}  
  
Kaoru:Excuse me....*Runs to the balcony* *Letting her tears fall shamelessly now that she was alone*  
  
Kenshin: Miss Kaoru... Please excuse me to if you will.  
  
Naruto:Ok... Wait a second mister..  
  
Kenshin: Yes..  
  
Naruto:Thank you.  
  
*Kenshin walks off to follow Kaoru*  
  
Sakura:So sad...  
  
Sasuke:Good job moron.{The tension in here seems to get worse by the moment.}  
  
Naruto:....   
  
..............................................................................................................................  
  
Kenshin:Miss Kaoru...  
  
Kaoru:*Looks up at Kenshin her eyes filled with tears*  
  
Kenshin:Are you ok?  
  
Kaoru:Yes....*stutters*. I'm ok Kenshin *Hides her face in her hands*  
  
Kenshin:Miss Kaoru ..please don't lie to me.*Pulls her hands away from her face*  
  
Kaoru:Kenshin.. Its just that was so sad..  
  
Kenshin:If your ashamed of me for what I've done its ok.You can tell me.  
  
Kaoru:Like I've told you before I don't care about what you did in the past.  
  
Kaoru:*Blushes*  
  
Kenshin:*Notices hes still holding one of her hands**Blushes*  
  
Kenshin:*Pulls away his hand* I'm sorry..  
  
Kaoru:Kenshin may I ask you a question?  
  
Kenshin:Sure.  
  
Kaoru: Did you love her?  
  
Kenshin: Why...?  
  
Kaoru:I just need to know.  
  
Kenshin:.... Yes.  
  
Kaoru:O....*looks down* Do you think you can ever love again?  
  
Kenshin:*Smiles* Why of course .I love all my friends thats why I protect all of you with my life.  
  
Kaoru:*Whispers* No.. really you know what I mean.*Blushes bright red*  
  
Kenshin:O....I see.*Smiles with contentment with his eyes slanted*  
  
Kenshin:I'm sure that indeed I could.  
  
Kaoru:*Lifts her head up*  
  
Kenshin:Its just its so hard for me a worthless wanderer to think I'd deserve such a thing.  
  
Kenshin:Which indeed I surely don't.  
  
Kaoru:*Smiles* I wish you wouldn't call yourself worthless.   
  
Kaoru:The thing is Kenshin...no one deserves love...thats why its a gift.  
  
Kenshin:*Surprised look* I suppose you are right Miss Kaoru.  
  
Kenshin:Well then if I found someone that is willing to accept me and give their "love" as a gift.  
  
Kenshin:Then I know I could love again.  
  
Kaoru:*Blush* Kenshin...  
  
*Before she could speak another word Kenshin pulls Kaoru near him*  
  
*Time stops as they embrace*  
  
Kaoru:{How long as it been since we last embraced like this?}  
  
Kaoru:{I want to tell you so bad Kenshin how I feel but how..?}  
  
*Times speeds up again all to soon as he pulls away from her*  
  
Kenshin:Its getting cold Miss Kaoru we should go inside.  
  
Kenshin:{Is someone out there? I have a bad feeling.}  
  
..............................................................................................................................  
  
Kogome:Inuyasha..Why?  
  
Inuyasha:Why...?  
  
Kogome:Why did you say sorry?Its.....just...not like you.  
  
Inuyasha:*In a soft voice*Hmm...Kogume do you really think I don't care about you?  
  
Kogome:Huh?...What do you mean?  
  
Inuyasha:I herd what you said.  
  
Kogome:You herd all that?  
  
Inuyahsa:Well...most of it..  
  
Kogome:Then you saw.....  
  
Inuyasha:*In annoyed voice* Yes! What does it matter it not like I'm jealous or something.  
  
Kogome:*Gets up to leave*  
  
Inuyasha:*In a softer tone* Wait.I'm sorry.  
  
Kogome:*Sit back next to him*  
  
Inuyasha:The thing is...*Whispers*Is that I am jealous.  
  
Inuyasha:Do you really think I'd rather die with Kikyo then be with you?  
  
Kogome:Well....uh... Yes.  
  
Inuyasha: O. Well thats stupid.  
  
Kogome:Stupid?  
  
Inuyasha:If I had wanted to die with her don't you think I would have already?  
  
Kogome:....  
  
Inuyasha:Actually you are what has kept me alive.  
  
Inuyasha:Kikyo important to me yes,you can't erase memories of the past.  
  
Inuyasha:But....you are more important to me.  
  
Kogome:*Blush*  
  
Inuyasha: Without you I feel so.. lonely.Kogome you make me so happy.*Smiles*  
  
Kogume:Oh..Inuyasha *Hugs him tight*  
  
Inuyasha:*Blush* *Whispers* I promise to always stay by your side until death takes me.  
  
Inuyasha:*Whispers* I promise to protect you with my life and not even Kikyo will keep me from you.  
  
Kogome:*Hugs him tighter*{O .. I hope you mean it.}  
  
Inuyasha:Kogume...  
  
Kogome:Yes...  
  
Inuyasha:Do you mind I can't breathe!*Whispers*And there are people looking at us.  
  
Inuyasha:Please.  
  
Kogome:Fine*Pulls away from him*  
  
Kogume:Inuyasha..  
  
Inuyasha:Yes..?  
  
Kogome:*Sit*  
  
Inuyasha:*His necklace shines* *And he falls face down* Owww!  
  
Inuyasha:*Looks up at her with a angry look* What did you do that for?!   
  
..............................................................................................................  
  
Ninjaspy1:Hmph so what do you think?  
  
Ninjaspy2:They act like a bunch of idiots!  
  
Ninjaspy2:Looks like all we have to worry about Is Kakashi the copy Ninja and Uchiha Sasuke.  
  
Ninjaspy1:Right we better get back so we can decide what to do.  
  
*Phssh*  
  
*They ninja spys dissaper*  
  
...............................................................................................................  
  
Kakashi: *Kakashi sneezes* Achoo. Funny I haven't felt sick.  
  
Naruto:Hehe are you getting a cold sensi?  
  
Kakashi:For your sake I hope not.  
  
Naruto:Huh? What do you mean by that?  
  
Kakashi:Never mind I'm about to leave . You need to decide were all your guest are gonna sleep.  
  
Kakashi:Maybe you could put all the girls...  
  
Naruto: Well.. *Glares at Sasuke*  
  
Sasuke:*Glares back*  
  
Naruto:I thought Inuyasha and Kogome could have my room.I'll stay in there to of course to guard.  
  
Naruto:And I bring some futons in here for the rest of my guests.  
  
Naruto:{Ha how do you like that Sasuke! }{Wait a second that mean he'll be alone with...}  
  
Naruto:{O well atleast he can't try to kiss Kogume again I don't want see my new friend mad again}  
  
Kakashi:Huh...whatever.  
  
Sasuke:You better not fall asleep on the job dunce!  
  
Naruto:Same to you...moron!  
  
Sakura:Please calm down Naruto its been a long day.  
  
Naruto:Hmph Sasuke started it! Why can't you ever get mad at him?  
  
Sakura:Because your a idiot thats why!  
  
Naruto:*Frowns* Idiot...  
  
Kakashi:*Sighs*{ This is going to be a long trip...)  
  
Kakashi:Well goodnight see you in the morning!  
  
Sakura:Oh and sensi before you go I have a request.  
  
Kakashi:*Gives her a tired smile* And what is that?  
  
Sakura:Don't be late!  
  
Kakashi:Hehe I'm never late.You have nothing to worry about.  
  
Sakura: {Inner Sakura:Yeah right!} I mean it sensi I'm not joking!  
  
Kakashi:Like I said before I'm never late.  
  
*Naruto and Sakura in union *:LIAR!*Kakashi disappears*  
  
Naruto:Hmph hes gone.  
  
Inuyasha:Share...  
  
Kogume:A room together.  
  
Naruto:Yea I'll even give y'all my bed.  
  
Kogume:*Blush*  
  
Inuyasha:*Blush*  
  
Inuyasha:No way ! *Looks opposite way of Kogome*  
  
Inuyasha:I'll take the floor as well.  
  
Kogome:Good!  
  
Sasuke:{Share a bed what is Naruto thinking?!}  
  
Naruto:Hehe and you Sasuke better stay away from Sakura!  
  
Sasuke:*Glare*  
  
Sakura:I'm not yours Naruto ! So you can stop harassing Sasuke!  
  
Naruto:*Looks down*{Not hers I know that but it still hurts}  
  
*Everbody looks up as the only people not fighting enter the room*  
  
Kaoru:Hi everybody!*Giggle*  
  
Kenshin:*Smile* *Notices that everyone isn't in a good mood*  
  
Kenshin:Did we miss something?  
  
Naruto:*In a annoyed voice* Don't worry mister you didn't miss a thing.  
  
Kenshin:*Sigh*{When we get back I really need a vacation!}  
  
..............................................................................................................  
  
[Its done :) sorry ya'll had to wait so long.]  
  
[Sorry of the story about Tomoe was out of context I tried to remember as much as I could.]  
  
[For those who don't know much about Inuyasha ,Kogome was given the power by I think Kikyos sister{O is really old but anyway)]  
  
[That when she tells Inuyasha sit he falls down face to the ground yea really painful.]  
  
Next Time:Hianta joins?Our adventure begins!  
  
  
  
Yasumitaka: So what did you think?:)Hope it was ok.  
  
Lindsey haha hope you ddin't get too confused.  
  
Sorry So Long! 


	5. Hianta joins? Our adventure begins!

[ A stitch in Time]  
  
Hianta joins? Our adventure begins!  
  
[Well once again I dotn own Naruot or any of there charaters :(]  
  
  
  
*Before Dawn at the city gate*  
  
Hianta:*Looks around sees shes the only one there.*  
  
Hianta:Am I late ?*She mutters to herself.*  
  
Hianta:Can't be I made sure wake up extra early.*En wraps her arms around her upper half her body.*  
  
Hianta:*Shivers* *Whispers* Its so cold...  
  
Hianta:*Hears footsteps*{Is it Naruto?}*Looks up real quick.*  
  
Hianta:{Its....}  
  
Sasuke:*Sigh* Why can't anybody ever be on time?  
  
Sasuke:*Realizes hes not the only one there as he gets closer.}  
  
Sasuke:*Startled as he realizes who it is.*   
  
Sasuke:Hianta......{Huh why is she here?}  
  
Hianta: *Speaks softly* Good Morning I was thinking I was late...  
  
Hianta:*Looks down at the ground.*{I was hoping it be Naruto Kun...}  
  
Sasuke:Late.....what do you mean?!  
  
......................................................................................................  
  
Kaoru:*Hums to herself.*  
  
Kenshin: Miss Kaoru your sure up really early.  
  
Kenshin:I was thinking it would take me awhile to wake you up.  
  
Kaoru:Geez Kenshin sometimes you underestimate me.  
  
Kaoru:I can get up early when its important.  
  
Kenshin:*Sniffs* Miss Kaoru are you cooking?*Worried expression on his face.*  
  
Kaoru:Well of course we will need breakfast before our long trip.  
  
Kenshin:*Smiles* *Big sweat drop rolls of the back of his head.*  
  
Sakura:*Yawn.* Oh dear did I oversleep ?{If I leave in 10 minutes I won't be late.}  
  
Sakura:So Sasukes kun already gone?*Sighs.*{I had hoped we could have walked together.}  
  
Sakura:*Sniffs* Breakfast....*Stomach growls.*  
  
Kaoru:Good morning Sakura! Hungry?  
  
Sakura:O yes very much.{Why does that man with red hair have such a worried look on his face?}  
  
Sakura:{Probably just worried about our trip I too have a weary feeling.}  
  
Naruto:*Peeks out his door.*Its ok hes gone.  
  
Inuyasha:Good I still haven't fully gotten over last night.  
  
Kogume:Really Inuyasha it not that big of a deal.  
  
Inuyasha:Hmph ....that figures...  
  
Kogome:What do you mean by that?  
  
Inuyahsa:You know always willing to defend others over me.  
  
Inuyahsa:Just like back home!  
  
Kogume:Inuyasha.....s.i..  
  
Inuyasha:{Not again!}*Sniffs* Smell that?  
  
Kogome:*Loses train of thought.* O yea smells good.  
  
Naruto:Yeah someone fixed breakfast!  
  
*Naruto and the others gather around the table as Kaoru sets the plates.*  
  
Naruto:*Yawns.* I don't see why we have leave so early.  
  
Naruto:But it might be easier now with breakfast.  
  
Naruto:Thank you lady!  
  
Kaoru:*Smiles a big smile.* Really its nothing I love to cook.  
  
Sakura: Your so sweet to do this Kaoru.  
  
Kenshin:*Nervous smile* Really like she said its nothing that it is...  
  
*Kaoru glares at Kenshin*  
  
Kenshin:Because...*Stutters* Miss Kaoru loves doing this .*Phew*  
  
Kaoru:Lets eat!  
  
*Everyone begins gulfing down the food accept Kenshin.*  
  
*Gag* *Cough* *gag*  
  
Kaoru: So what do y'all think?  
  
Sakura:*Grits her teeth* *Her eyebrow twitching* Its nice.(Now I see why that guy was worried!}  
  
Kenshin:{Oh please no one say her cooking is bad...}  
  
Inuyasha:Its soo.. *Makes disgusted look.*  
  
Naruto:*With a wide grin still downing the food.* ..Great!  
  
Naruto:*Bows his head a holds his bowl in front of him.*  
  
Naruto:More please!  
  
Sakura{Your so different Naruto wait do you like this food so much...?}  
  
Kaoru:*Blushes*Wow I never seen such a apperiative boy.  
  
Kaoru:Yahiko could learn from you.  
  
Naruto:*Big grin* *Downs three more bowls.*  
  
Sakura:{Because you never had home cooking before?}  
  
Sakura:*Smile*We should get going Naruto.  
  
Sakura:If Kakashi got there before us we would never hear the end of it.  
  
Naruto:Yeah your right.  
  
Naruto:Kogume can I ask you a favor?  
  
Kogome:Huh depends.  
  
Naruto:Well I have carry lot ninja tools and medicine in my backpack.  
  
Naruto:Do you mind if I carry some cup ramon in yours ?  
  
Kogome:O yea sure.  
  
Kenshin:{Thats very smart especially since my fishing isn't any good.}*Sigh*   
  
......................................................................................................  
  
Sanosuke:Are you ok Yahiko?  
  
Yahiko:*Face turns blue. * Fine. *Leans over the ship's rail and throws up.*  
  
Sanosuke:You sure don't look it.Haha.  
  
Yahiko:I can never get used to being on a ship.  
  
Sanosuke:*Whistles to himself.*  
  
Yahiko:I just don't see why we have to go see him.  
  
Yahiko:I mean he doesn't seem to like Kenshin and especially not us.  
  
Sanosuke:Well he's the only one I know like it or not that can help us.  
  
Yahiko:*Sigh.* I guess your right.  
  
Yahiko:Hey Sano whats up with the expensive Sake' you have there?  
  
Sanosuke:O this I thought I'd let you drink some.*Wink.*  
  
Yahiko:Really?  
  
Sanosuke:No your much to young. Besides remember last time?  
  
Sanosuke:This is for him.  
  
Yahiko: O why did you...?  
  
Sanosuke:How else do you think we can convince him?  
  
Sanosuke:{Kenshin's old master so we meet again.}  
  
......................................................................................................  
  
*At city gate its still dark outside*  
  
Hianta:*Looks down at the ground* O so you don't know?  
  
Sasuke:Know what?*Sees Sakura coming*{Oh great.}  
  
Sakura:Good morning Sasuke Kun!  
  
Sakura:You should have waited we had breakfast.{It may have been bad but food is food I guess.}  
  
Kogome:Come on Inuyasha hurry up.  
  
Inuyasha:Yeah .Yeah. I hear ya.{I couldn't sleep at all last night I'm still tired.}  
  
*The sun rises in the sky*  
  
Kenshin:Its turning out to be a nice morning that it is.  
  
Naruto:Hi Hianta!*No one else notices her there till he says something*  
  
Naruto:Why are you here? Up for a early walk?  
  
Hianta:*Looks up real quick then back at the ground* *Blushes*  
  
Hianta:No ...I ....uh..  
  
*Kakashi appears ;)*  
  
Kakashi:Hi guys !*Waves and gives a wink* Are y'all ready to go?  
  
Sasuke:{Geez our sensi is such a idiot!Why can't he ever be on time?}  
  
*Naruto and Sakura in unison*:Your late!  
  
Sakura:So what happened to "I'm never late!"?  
  
Naruto:*Narrows his eyes* Yeah sensi?  
  
Kakashi:Well you see there was this cat stuck in a tree....  
  
Kakashi:And I was the only one who could save it otherwise I would have been on time.  
  
Kakashi:*Smile*  
  
Sakura:*Whispers to Naruto* Hasn't he used that excuse before?  
  
Naruto:*Whispers back to Sakura* Yeah I believe so.  
  
Kakashi:*Sigh* Hello Hianta I see you made it too.  
  
Hianta:*Speaks softly* Yeah..  
  
Sasuke:Huh sensi whats going on?  
  
Sakura:{Thats what I've been wondering as well.}  
  
Kakashi:The Hokage requested we take her along .  
  
Kakashi: We also have a four week grace period but if were not done by then; y'all will have to take the exam next year.  
  
Naruto:*Jumps up and down* Yeah!  
  
Sakura:*Phew* {I'm sure hopefully we can finish by then.}  
  
Naruto:So your part of our team now huh Hianta?  
  
Hianta:*Looks up* Yea Naruto Kun. *Smiles*  
  
Naruto: We just seem to be getting more and more friends.  
  
Sasuke:Does she really have to go sensi?  
  
Sasuke:I mean with you and me we got it covered.  
  
Naruto:*Glares at Sasuke*Me too!  
  
Kakashi:I'm aware of y'all abilities.*Sigh*  
  
Sasuke:But..{Oh this is gonna get harder later on being myself all the time around her.}  
  
Sasuke:(Then again I don't want her to think I'm that cold.}  
  
Kakashi:Listen the Hokage requested her to go it must be for a good reason.  
  
Hianta:{Maybe Sasukes right how can I be any help?)*Her eyes water up*  
  
Kakashi:And I know why. Hianta has special gift so she can help us faster, to find a way to get these people home.  
  
Kakashi:I believe in her.  
  
Hianta:*The tears go away* *smile*  
  
Kakashi:Even though shes from another team right now shes on ours.  
  
Kakashi:So I want y'all to respect her and while were on this mission treat her as one of us.  
  
Naruto:Hear that Hianta your one of us.*Smiles*  
  
Hianta:*Bows* Thank you for letting me help you on this mission I will try my best.  
  
Kakashi:Well lets get going before it gets too late.  
  
Sakura:Maybe if someone was on time....  
  
Inuyasha:Kogome wanna ride on my back? It will be faster.  
  
Kogome:Well ok.*Climbs on his back*  
  
Kaoru:{Hmm Kenshin never asks me that.}  
  
Sasuke:Hmph{On his back huh I'm sure shes not that slow.)  
  
Hianta:Sasuke....*Looks deeply in his eyes* *Her eyes sparkling*  
  
Sasuke:*Blushes but quickly regains himself* Yea what is it?  
  
Hianta:Its nothing really .*Speaks softly* But your on my foot.  
  
Hianta:Could you please...if its no trouble...  
  
Sasuke: O..sorry.{So false alarm of course geez I'm a idiot for a minute there I thought...o well}  
  
Sakura:Sasuke Kun are you ok? You seem different today.  
  
Sasuke:O I'm just tired is all don't worry about it.   
  
....................................................................................................................  
  
Sango:What?!! There gone ?  
  
Miroku:Yes like I said three times.*Sigh*  
  
Sango:So strange .... we need to find them.  
  
Miroku:My thoughts exactly though it was a long walk over here so I need to rest.  
  
Sango: Lazy!  
  
Miroku:Well if it didn't take so long to find you.  
  
Shippo:Miroku you know thats not tr...  
  
Miroku:*Hits Shippo on the head*  
  
Shippo:Ouch ....  
  
Sango:Cut that out we need to go now.  
  
Miroku: O well I guess we could but the only thing to  
  
get me going right now is...  
  
*Leans over and kisses Sango*  
  
Sango:*Pushes him away* *Slaps Miroku hard enough to  
  
leave a hand mark.*  
  
Sango:Pervert!  
  
Miroku:Owww.. well it was worth a try.  
  
Miroku:Huh...... someones here a strong demon.  
  
Sango:*Put her boomerang in a defensive position*  
  
Miroku:*Starts untying the beads on his hand*  
  
Shippo:*Shivers*{I wonder who it is?}  
  
Demons voice:So its Inuyasha's foolish human friends I see.  
  
Miroku:Its....  
  
Sango:What do you want?!  
  
.....................................................................................................................  
  
* Night begins to fall after hours of walking*  
  
Kakashi:Well its seems we haven't found anything yet.  
  
Kakashi: So this seems like a good spot to stop off for the night.  
  
Kakashi:No one has attacked us so we can assume no ones after us.  
  
Sakura:Thats a relief.  
  
Kakashi:But don't let down your guard.  
  
Sasuke:Easy enough.  
  
Naruto:So all I want to know is who stays up first?*Smiles*  
  
Kogome:Im starting to get tired.  
  
Inuyasha:I don't see why..You didn't have to walk much.  
  
Kogome:Hmph{MMMM fine be that way..}  
  
*Kogome sits by Sasuke*  
  
Kogome:Hi.  
  
Sasuke:Hey.  
  
*Looks at Naruto and Sakura fighting.*  
  
Kogome:Hehe there kinda like me and Inuyasha .  
  
Kogume:*Looks around real fast.* *Whispers.* Is that her?  
  
Sasuke:Her...?  
  
Kogome:You know the girl we talked about.  
  
Sasuke:*Looks at the ground**Whispers back* Yeah.  
  
Naruto:Owww....Sakura chan that hurt.  
  
Hianta:Uh..are you ok...Naruto Kun?  
  
Inuyasha:*Eye twitches*{Wonder what there whispering about.}  
  
Inuyasha:Hmph{Did he just blush there for a second I'm sure of it!}  
  
Kenshin:*Notices Kakashi reading.*So you like to read is that a good book?  
  
Kakashi:*Wink.*It is want to see?  
  
Kenshin:Well...I dunno.If I should......  
  
Kakashi:*Pulls him away from the group*Have a look.*Smile*  
  
Kenshin:*Oro*I dunno if I should read this surly Miss Kaoru wouldn't approve.  
  
Kakashi:It will be our little secret.  
  
Kenshin:But ....*Laughs a little* its really funny.  
  
Kakashi:See I knew you would like it.  
  
Kakashi:Which reminds me...tonight the next volume comes out.  
  
Kenshin:O  
  
Kakashi:Lets go get it!  
  
Kenshin:All of us.....?  
  
Kakashi:Of course not. Just you and me it will be nice to have a break.  
  
Kenshin:But what about them?  
  
Kakashi:Don't worry we won't be long besides they are well trained.  
  
Kenshin:MMMM still doesn't feel right.  
  
Kakashi:*Laughs*If all else fails you can run fast right ?  
  
Kenshin:Yes.  
  
Kakashi:Then its settled!  
  
Kenshin:{I have a bad feeling about this how do I always have things like this happen to me.}  
  
Naruto:*Stomach Growls* I'm so hungry! Hehee time for ramon.  
  
Kakashi:Keshin and I will be leaving for a little while to a nearby village to get some more supplies.  
  
Sakura:Don't we already have enough?{I don't like the idea of being here with out Kakashi.}  
  
Kakashi:Don't worry Sakura will be back soon. Besides one day you will be alone on mission without me so its  
  
good practice.  
  
Kaoru:Kenshin....  
  
Kenshin:Yes?  
  
Kaoru:Please come back soon.  
  
Kenshin:*Smiles* Yes Miss Kaoru.  
  
*Kenshin and Kakashi take off*  
  
................................................................................................................................  
  
Ninjaspy1:Now heres are chance. With Copy Ninja Kakashi gone we have a far better chance.  
  
Ninjaspy2:Yes will strike in a few minutes so we can be for sure he is gone.  
  
Ninjaspy1:Ok.  
  
................................................................................................................................  
  
Naruto:Don't worry there enough ramon for everybody.  
  
Kogome:I'll start the fire.  
  
Sasuke: Thats nice of you Naruto but how do you suppose you boil the water with for it?  
  
Naruto:{Oh no I haven't thought of that!}  
  
Kogome:*Looks in her bag.*Were in luck I have a pan in my back pack from staying in the feudal era with  
  
Inuyasha.  
  
Kogome:{O I probely need take these out too just in  
  
case.}   
  
Kogome:*Pulls out her Bow and her arrows and there  
  
arrow holder.*  
  
Sasuke:{Bow and arrows?}  
  
Hianta:*Looks worried.*  
  
Naruto: Ouch ...ouch.....it hurts.*Looks at his burnt hand*  
  
Sasuke: You idiot!   
  
Hianta:Are you ok Naruto Kun?  
  
Inuyasha:*Ears twitch* Do ya'll hear that?  
  
Sakura:Hear what.  
  
Sasuke:Listen....  
  
* They hear rustling of the grass*  
  
Sasuke: Who's there? Show yourself!  
  
..................................................................................................................................  
  
[Yeahhhhhhhhhhh Its done! Im sorry this chapter took so long to be put on here.]  
  
[So what did you think ? Any good? Well long or longer again I just can't write short. Sorry]  
  
Next Time:Danger arrives. Sasuke's Promise?  
  
[Thanks to all that keep reading that takes courage hahah to read my story lol.] 


	6. Danger Arrives! Sasuke's Promise?

[ A Stitch in time ]  
  
Danger Arrives! Sasuke's Promise?  
  
Disclaimer:I don't own any of the charters metioned here.  
  
  
  
Sasuke:Who's there ? Show yourself.  
  
Kakashi:Its only me. *Smiles*  
  
Kaoru:Huh wheres Kenshin?  
  
Kakashi:Kenshin?  
  
Sasuke:{Hmph somethings not right.)  
  
Sasuke:*Eyes widen*  
  
Sasuke:*Throws a kunai knife towards Kakashi cutting Kakashi's face*  
  
Sakura:Sasuke Kun? What are you doing?!  
  
Sasuke:Look at him Sakura! Hes a fake.  
  
Sakura:Fake?  
  
Sasuke: Yea and the fact he forgot about Mr. Hirmura confirms it.  
  
*Poof*  
  
Sasuke:{So I was right . Who is this? }  
  
Naruto:Who are you? *Stares at the ninjas forehead protector*  
  
SoundNinja: I'm a ninja from the village of Sound that is all you need to know before you all die.  
  
Inuyasha:Die. HA! You seem to think were easy prey.  
  
Inuyasha:*Balls up his fist* Apparently you have never met a demon before!*Smirks*  
  
SoundNinja:{Demon what does he mean ? No matter this should be over soon.}  
  
Naruto: Why do you want to kill us? What have we've done?  
  
SoundNinja: *Smirks* My orders is to kill Uchida Sasuke and anyone who interferes.  
  
SoundNinja: If you don't interfere maybe I'll let you live.  
  
Sakura:Kill....Sasuke Kun? *Tears form in her eyes* I will die fighting before I'll let you kill him!  
  
Naruto:Yea ! Plus I believe we have the advantage being six to one.  
  
Hianta:Uh Naruto Kun...*Speaks softly*  
  
Naruto:Huh did you say something?  
  
SoundNinja: Fool.   
  
Hianta:Naruto Kun.... I see someonelse a ways from here hes not the only one!  
  
Naruto:How did you?? I didn't even..  
  
SoundNinja:*Laughs*   
  
Sasuke:Whats so funny? *His eyes darkening becoming angry*  
  
SoundNinja2: *Throws a shuriken covered in poison and hits Hianta in the back*  
  
Hianta:*Gasp* Naruto Kun....I'm sorry I could not protect yo....*Falls to the ground*  
  
Kaoru:{Where did he come from I didn't even see him.There eyes are so dark....}  
  
Naruto:Hianta!*Runs towards her to help catch her fall* Are you ok?  
  
Hianta:*Blush* I....yes ...just feel dizzy. Will you help me stand I need to help.  
  
Naruto:No you need to lie down it looks like you got poisoned.  
  
Hianta:*Cries* I need to get up ....I'm being a bother....*Trys to stand then passes out*  
  
Naruto:Hianta...{What did you mean by protecting me?}  
  
Naruto:Kogume....Can you take care of Hianta while we fight?  
  
Kogome:Yes... Naruto if you can hurry with this fight I can find her some herbs to help her get better.  
  
Naruto:Ok I'll make it fast.  
  
Sasuke:{Hianta Kun!!!) You will pay for that!   
  
.................................................................................................................................................................  
  
Kakashi: We were lucky!  
  
Kenshin:Lucky?  
  
Kakashi: Yes getting the last two copies.  
  
Kenshin:I'm not sure I should keep this...  
  
Kakashi:*Wink* I won't tell on you.  
  
Kenshin:I don't feel good about leaving them alone.  
  
Kenshin:Was this really wise?  
  
Kakashi:No but it tells me what I need to know.  
  
Kenshin:Huh?  
  
Kakashi:The people I sensed were not after me but my students.  
  
Kakashi:So like I asked earlier you can run fast right?  
  
Kenshin:*Sigh* Yes{Sorry Miss Kaoru I will hurry to you!}  
  
*A little further down the road past the city*  
  
Voice:Kakashi so nice to see you.  
  
Kakashi:*Worried look* Orochimaru? { A type S missing Nin what is he doing around here?}  
  
Orochimaru: Heh He I think you should go find your students quick .  
  
Orochimaru:*Smirk* They have no Idea what there up against.  
  
*Orochimaru disappears out of sight*  
  
Kakashi:{Damn. He got away.}  
  
Kakashi:We need to hurry this is more serious than I thought!  
  
Kenshin:*Nods head* {I hope Miss Kaoru is ok I knew I had a bad feeling about this.}  
  
Kenshin:{And who was that man ?}{I hate not knowing things.}  
  
.............................................................................................................................................................  
  
Miroku:Its...Inuyasha's brother Sesshomaru.  
  
Sango:What do you want?  
  
Sesshomaru:I see Inuyasha not here. I wished to take the sword away from the lowly half-demon brother of mine.  
  
Shippo:Well too bad Inuyasha gone! Maybe even in another time!  
  
Miroku:*Hits Shippo on the head* Good going!  
  
Shippo:Oops I'm sorry it was an accident.It just came out.  
  
Sesshomaru:Another time whats the meaning of this?   
  
Miroku:*Tells him briefly what happened when Inuyasha disappeared*  
  
Sesshomaru: I see ..... I want you to take me there humans,to place you last saw Inuyasha.  
  
Sango:Why should we?  
  
Miroku:Especially helping you with any info would surly make Inuyasha angry.  
  
Sesshomaru: Foolish humans... don't you want see Inuyasha again?  
  
Sango:Huh what do you mean?  
  
Sesshomaru:Let me bring him back.  
  
Shippo:Sounds like a trap.  
  
Miroku:Indeed it does I cannot believe that you now care what happens to Inuyasha.  
  
Sango:Whats in it for you?  
  
Sesshomaru:What is mine the Tetsusaiga.  
  
Miroku:{I see so thats it. }It looks like we have no choice.  
  
Shippo:But....  
  
Miroku:Hard as this to say this we need Sesshomaru's help.  
  
Miroku:Just make one thing clear Sessamuru you cannot take the sword till you bring him back.  
  
Miroku:And then you must fight Inuyasha over it as you always do.  
  
Sesshomaru:Agreed.  
  
Sango:*Under her breath to Miroku* I don't like this.  
  
Miroku:*Whispers back* Nor do I but trust me.  
  
Sesshomaru:Are you done chatting now can we be on our way.{Shessh Humans are so slow. So what kind of trouble are you now in foolish brother?}  
  
...............................................................................................................................................................  
  
*Hianta wakes up and starts to re focus her eyes*  
  
Naruto:*Hoff* *Hoof*{What are these guys?}  
  
Kogome:Inuyasha are you ok?*Looks at Inuyasha's bloody arm*  
  
Inuyasha:Yea yea Im fine! {Damn! There so fast there differt from humans back home.}  
  
Sakura:*Shivers*{There so ....skilled but I must protect these people.}  
  
Sasuke:Hmph that was easy enough*Looks down at two ninjas on the ground.*  
  
Sasuke:Is that all you got? (Phew that was close my Charka is almost all gone.}  
  
SoundNinja:*Starts to try to get up*  
  
Sakura:Wow! Sasuke Kun! You did it! Your amazing!  
  
SoundNinja:Heh heh....  
  
Sasuke:{Why is he laughing?}  
  
Hianta:*Byakugan* {Wait theres not just two guys theres three. }  
  
Hianta:{I need tell someone...}  
  
Naruto:Time to rest..*Naruto passes out*  
  
Hianta:{Naruto Kun! Then I should tell Sasuke hes in danger.}  
  
Sasuke:{Something isn't right....}  
  
Hianta:*Pulls her self up from the ground*  
  
Sakura:Hianta .... Don't get up the poison..  
  
Hianta: I need to get up I'm just being a bother not helping...  
  
Sakura: A bother..?  
  
Hianta:*Gets up on her feet somewhat staggering*  
  
Sasuke:{Hianta...}  
  
Kogome:{She still can get up so these are true ninja..}  
  
Hianta:*Cringes as the posion makes here feel worse*  
  
Hianta:{I must do this for Naruto too hes in danger.}*Walks slowly standing straight*  
  
SoundNinja3:{Did she see me but how could she .....}  
  
Hianta:*Goes to a brisk walk to a run*Sasuke.......  
  
Sasuke:Hianta...are you ok..?You should be lying down.{What an amazing girl she is But she worrys me.}  
  
Hianta:Sasuke..something I need to tell you. *Starts to stumble*  
  
Sasuke:*Catches her*  
  
Hianta:I'm sorry I'm a bother..  
  
Sasuke:A bother ..  
  
Hianta: Its important though..*Whispers to Sasuke about the third guy*  
  
Sasuke:*Slaps himself mentally for not of noticing himself*  
  
Hianta:*Suddenly flying kunai knifes hit Hianta in the back*  
  
Sasuke:*Grabs her enough save her from vital blows but she was still hit*  
  
Hianta:Sorry....I should have stayed home I'm always in the way..*gasp*  
  
Sasuke:Don't say that ...  
  
Hianta:But you said earlier...  
  
Sasuke:Forget it the real reason *gulp* I wanted you to stay..  
  
Sasuke:*Whispers* Because I was worried you would get hurt.  
  
Hianta:*Blush*{Worried about me? Sasuke the number 1 rookie who all girls adore but he doesn't give any a time of day.}  
  
Hianta:{I always thought you were cold unlike Naruto Kun who is kind and warm...so why?}  
  
Hianta:Why...?*Tears stream down* Nones worried over me before why?  
  
Sasuke:*Brushs away a hair in her face with his hand*  
  
Sasuke:Because in some way you and I are the same.  
  
Hianta:The poison...the poison...I don't think I can stay awake..  
  
Sakura:*Watches from afar*{Whats going on....Sasuke looks different then I've ever seen him..}  
  
Sakura:{Is it possible...no it can't be Hianta she's shy.And hes never talked to her really before..}  
  
Sasuke:Wait don't pass out yet.  
  
Hianta:{He's right I need stay strong for Naruto ,for everyone for the Hokage.}  
  
*Flash back*  
  
Sasuke:Does she really have to go sensei?  
  
Sasuke:I mean with you and me we got it covered.  
  
Hianta:{Maybe Sasukes right how can I be any help?)*Her eyes water up*  
  
Kakashi:And I know why. Hianta has special gift so she can help us faster.  
  
Kakashi:I believe in her.  
  
Hianta:*The tears go away* *smile*  
  
*Present*  
  
Hianta:{Thats right Kakashi sensi said he believed in me I must not fail him either.}  
  
Hianta:I won't pass out...somehow.*She says quietly*  
  
Hianta:Can I help?  
  
Sasuke:*Smile*You already have. You can rest you deserve it but before you do.  
  
Sasuke:The way things are going time might not be a luxury.  
  
Hianta:....  
  
Sasuke:Hianta...I..  
  
.........................................................................................................................................................  
  
Yahiko:Well were here.  
  
Yahiko:I still remember the last time I was here when I brought Kaoru here.  
  
Sanosuke:Well here it goes.  
  
*Hiko appears behind them*  
  
Hiko:So what do I owe the pleasure?  
  
Yahiko:*Whispers* I didn't even hear him.  
  
Sanosuke:*Whispers back* Me either.  
  
Sanosuke: Hello Master Hiko!  
  
Hiko:So where is my idiot apprentice? Shouldn't he be with ya'll as well?  
  
Sano:*Nervous Laugh* Well see thats is what we need to talk to you about.  
  
Hiko:O well I'm a really busy person .I really don't have time to hear more of apprentices mistakes.  
  
Hiko:So *turns his back on them* it was nice talking to ya'll again but I must be going.  
  
Yahiko:HEY! Come back here don't you wan't to know why we came all this way?  
  
Hiko:Well you really did come at a bad time.You should have sent word ahead of time.  
  
Hiko:{Heh heh I shouldn't be so mean but its kinda fun to see them riled up.}  
  
Hiko:{I haven't had this much fun since Kenshin was last here.}  
  
Hiko:{Of course I am not without heart to come all this way something must be wrong.}  
  
Sanosuke:*Forced smile* Please hear us out besides (shows the sake' bottles),we brought these gifts for you.  
  
Sanosuke:*Smirk*It would be a shame to waste them.  
  
Hiko:*Smirk* For being one of my idiot apprentices friend you sure know your Sake'.  
  
Hiko:Please come inside.  
  
Sanosuke:{Well that was easy enough.}{Its lucky I brought these Sake' bottles *sigh*}  
  
Yahiko:*Whispers to Sanosuke*So what we get to go inside. But how do we convince him?  
  
Sanosuke:*Whispers back* Really you should nicer he'll hear you I did better than you can do.  
  
Yahiko:*Sticks his tongue out*  
  
Sanosuke:Act mature for once*Hits Yahiko on the head*  
  
Hiko:Everything ok?  
  
Yahiko:Oww...  
  
*IN Union*Yes!  
  
Hiko:{So why did they come all this way? O well I guess I'll find out over a nice hot cup of Sake'}  
  
Hiko:*Smirk*  
  
..........................................................................................................................................................  
  
Sasuke:Hianta I..{I can't say this not yet.I don't think I know really anything about love.}  
  
Sasuke:{Maybe because of what happened to my family is why I can not comprehend it and why I'm so cold.}  
  
Sasuke:{Thats it we will just have to live me and her! Till I can tell her those words but she is special to me.}  
  
Hianta:*Her eyes stare deeply into Sasukes*...  
  
Sasuke:Hianta...I cannot say those words yet till I can find it inside my heart.   
  
Sasuke:But I want to tell you this.I care about you no not just care your my special person.*Blush*  
  
Hianta:My special person...{Am I dreaming ...his special person.}{So could it be all this time?}  
  
Hianta:{That someone like him liked me?}  
  
Sasuke:I know how you feel about Naruto I see it in your eyes and the way you act.  
  
Hianta:{How did he know..is it that plain to see?}  
  
Sasuke:But if you give me time....if you give me time.  
  
Sasuke:I will try to do anything till I can to win your affection.  
  
Hianta:*Tears fall from her cheek* {All my life all my family has said is that I'm worthless so it must be true.}  
  
Sasuke:If you give me a chance. I promise you to protect you with my life and on this mission or anything together never to leave your side.  
  
Sasuke:I promise to make it so you will have to hurt as little as possible.  
  
Sasuke:I promise to prove to you that I better than Naruto.  
  
Sasuke:And if I ever find out what love is I will love you with all my heart.  
  
Hianta:{But If all he says is true then I must not be all that worthless for him to promise such things.}  
  
Sasuke:So whats the answer?Can I have a chance?  
  
Hinata:Yes.  
  
Sasuke:*Yells to everyone* I know all of you herd me.I am serious. This is my vow to her.  
  
Sasuke:I promised to this day forth !If something happens for some reason never let me forget this!  
  
Sakura:*Falls to her knees in shock* *Tears falling down fiercely*  
  
Naruto:*Wakes up to the sounds of Sakura crying* *Runs to her* Sakura Kun..  
  
Sakura:Sasuke Kun..Why now why did you have say this now?  
  
Naruto:Sakura chan are you ok?*Falls to his knees beside her*  
  
Sakura:*Looks up slowly into Narutos warm eyes* {Now matter how mean I am to Naruto hes always there. Always caring.}  
  
Sakura:{And all ever wanted was just one time for Sasuke to care for me.}  
  
Sakura:{Im such a idiot how could I have not seen Naruto's devotion I just always thought he was there to annoy me.}  
  
Sakura:{But he was always there to help me like today the reason he is so wore out cause he kept taking blows that I should have blocked.}  
  
Naruto:Sakura Kun...*Wipes away some tears from her face* Whats wrong?  
  
Sakura:Naruto..!*Falls forward putting her head on his chest*  
  
Sakura:I always knew he didn't like me but I lived for a chance that he might.  
  
Sakura:And now what is left ? Theres no hope.  
  
Naruto:Your wrong Sakura!  
  
Sakura:Huh?  
  
Naruto:Theres always hope.Even if its the littlest flicker.  
  
Naruto:I feel the same as you but I hold on hoping one day that you can care for me.  
  
Sakura:Naruto..so this is what it feels like? I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.  
  
Naruto:Sorry?  
  
Sakura:Yes.  
  
*FlashBack*  
  
Sasuke:Loneliness....is on a totally different level of sadness then be being yelled at by your parents.  
  
Sasuke:Your annoying.  
  
*Present*  
  
Naruto:Why are you sorry?  
  
Sakura:I'm sorry I never recognized you Naruto.I'm sorry I was mean to you.  
  
Sakura:I now realize you didn't do it to annoy me but because you...really cared about me.  
  
Sakura:Can you forgive me?  
  
Naruto:Sakura Chan your so silly.   
  
Sakura:Huh?  
  
Naruto:Theres nothing to forgive.*Smiles*  
  
Sakura:*Her tears stop falling* *Smiles*  
  
Naruto:*Blushes* Uh Sakura Kun may I umm...  
  
Sakura:May you what?  
  
Naruto:*Looks down at the ground* Kiss your beautiful forehead?  
  
Sakura:Well...  
  
Naruto:*Puts his and hands togther* Pleasee..  
  
Sakura:Well..  
  
Naruto:*Sigh* Its ok I understand I shouldn't have asked.  
  
Sakura:How about this....*Pulls her self up face to face with Naruto*  
  
Naruto:*Worried look*{On no shes gonna hit me.}  
  
Sakura:*Leans over and kisses Naruto's cheek*  
  
Naruto:Wow ...*A tear falls from his eye he quickly brushes it away*  
  
Naruto:Thank you...Thank you.*Kisses her forehead quickly*  
  
Sakura:...*Blush*  
  
Naruto:...*Blush*  
  
Sasuke:{Sorry Sakura but you would learn one day I'm so sorry.}  
  
Sasuke:{Hianta's getting worse.}  
  
Sasuke:Kogome can you get Hianta for me?  
  
Kogome:Oh sure.  
  
Inuyasha:Hey wait you could get hurt! Theres that one guy and those other two guys are getting up.  
  
Kogome:I'll be fine ill be right back.  
  
Inuyasha:Yea sure..{My arms almost healed}Inuyasha to the rescue again.  
  
SoundNinja3:Ha hah ha! Touching speech Sasuke. But you should save till after you won the fight!  
  
SoundNinja3:And to think I thought you would be a challenge.Your weaker than I thought.  
  
Sasuke:Lets finish this.*Hands Hianta to Kogome*  
  
Kogome:*Carries Hianta on her back* Are you ok?  
  
Hianta:Yes.  
  
Kogome:It a little ways to the group then you can rest.  
  
Hianta:Thanks.  
  
SoundNinja1: Stop!Where do you think your going?  
  
Kogome:{Its ok I can make it.} *Keeps walking*  
  
Kogome:*Looks up into the Ninjas dark eyes*{He can still move.)*Shivers*  
  
Kogome:{But I cant stop I need take her wheres she's safe for Sasuke}  
  
SoundNinja2:*Blocks her way* *Punches her in the stomach*  
  
Kogome:Oww.. *Starts to fall*{Wait shes not safe}*Looks a Naruto*  
  
Kogome:{Hes awake.} Naruto....  
  
Naruto:Yes?  
  
Kogome:*Inches her way a little closer*Sorry Hianta this might hurt.  
  
Hianta:Ok.  
  
Kogome:*With all her strength tosses Hianta to Naruto*  
  
Naruto:Oh Crap..*Barley catches her after quickly getting up*  
  
SoundNinja2:*Kicks Kogome legs form under her* *And continuously beats her till she passes out*  
  
Inuyasha:Damn I wasn't fast enough! Kogome! Kogome! You b...  
  
.....................................................................................................................................  
  
Next time: BloodStained Hands. Demon's Red Eyes?  
  
Naruto'sTwinSister :Thank you. Sorry for the long wait.=)  
  
Yasumitaka: Thank you again . Yes I think Sasuke and Hianta make a cute couple too.  
  
SuGaR HiGh MoNkEy:Thanks.Also thanks for telling me I spelled Kogome name wrong I feel so dumb but anyway I fixed it.  
  
{Its done thank you for the wait.}  
  
{Sorry that it took so long from going to see friends,Writers block,and computer problems.}  
  
{I thought I'd Never finish!}  
  
Note:Some charaters were really out of Charter *sigh* but this how I figuire it FanFiction is 10% correct and 90% made up.  
  
Also I dotn know much about Hianta's ability but form what I gather it basically gives her the ability to see long distances.  
  
But if Im wrong sorry ,try to enjoy it through my mistakes.  
  
Also very sorry for keeping Ya'll in LONG suspence this time I promise have the next chapter up faster then this one.  
  
:) 


	7. BloodStained Hands Demons Red Eyes?

[ A Stitch in Time ]  
BloodStained Hands. Demon's Red Eyes?  
Disclaimer:Wise man says :If she owned Naruto or other charters  
do you think she'd get away with such sorry skills?  
"Sometimes it easier to forgive others than yourself."  
  
*Present*  
Kakashi: Well this path should lead us there....well looks like its just  
ahead.  
Kenshin:Good. {It may only been a few minutes of running but it felt like  
forever.}  
Kenshin:{ I hope Miss Kaoru is unharmed if she was hurt I could never  
forgive myself.}  
Kakashi:....  
Kenshin:The smell of blood...it seems...  
Kakashi:Yes..  
*They appear thru the clearing and look unto the scene*  
Kenshin:What happened here?  
Kakashi:{Could it be possible..?}  
............................................................................  
.......................................................................  
* A little while earlier*  
Inuyasha:Kogome.... *Looks at her still body*  
Inuyasha:{Is she ok?}  
SoundNinja2:What a weakling ... a weakling of all weaklings..  
SoundNinja2:Such people should just stay out of the way and do as their  
told.  
SoundNinja2:*Kicks her again* {It disgusts me to see someone so weak..}  
Inuyasha:Stop that right now! Don't touch her again.*Glares at the ninja*  
Inuyasha:Your fight is with me !{My arm ..How lucky I don't feel the pain  
from it anymore}  
SoundNinja2:Really you are annoying ....you can't even keep up with my  
speed earlier.  
Inuyasha:Let just say now I'm really motivated.{Also there more worn out  
before and after watching them..}  
Inuyahsa:{I believe speed wont be a problem.}*Smirk*  
Sakura:{Shes not weak as he says ...it true she cant match her strength  
with a ninja.}  
Sakura:{But she was brave and almost always calm even I can never be that  
calm.}  
Sakura:{Could it be the reason why is because she has faith in that boy  
Inuyasha?}  
Naruto:*Looks down at Hinata and realized he still was holding her in his  
arms.*  
Naruto:Are you ok?  
Hinata:Yes...*Blush* Its ok you can put me down now Naruto Kun.  
Naruto:O yeah..of course.  
Hinata:Is she ok...you know Kogome?  
Naruto:I don't know hopefully...{I hate this I want to help but what if  
they get hurt again I should stay here.}  
Naruto:{If it gets too bad I'll ask Inuyasha to let me fight instead.}  
Naruto:Hey Hinata what did you mean earlier about protecting me?  
Hinata:*Looks down at the ground* *Her cheeks turning bright pink*  
Hinata:Well..Naruto Kun *Twiddles her fingers together*  
Hianta:{So he didn't hear what Sasuke said that is good.}  
Naruto:....  
Hinata:*Speaks softly*Its just...since were on the same team its our job  
to protect each other.  
Naruto:*Smiles* I see..*Is totally confused*{I still can not figure out  
Hinata but she is a nice girl.}  
Naruto:{Just so shy..)Thank you Hinata. Now maybe you should rest now.  
Sakura:{Could it be she doesn't like Sasuke Kun casue she likes Naruto?}  
Sakura:{Thats right Sasuke said something about her liking him.}  
Sakura:{I feel strange almost jealous that she likes him?}{And the way  
she looks at him.}  
Sakura:{But I'm not jealous that Sasuke likes her just sad. But strangely  
happy.}  
Kaoru:{I feel so useless I'm used to be able to help but these people are  
differn't}  
Kaoru:Umm Sakura ..its been awhile do you think Kenshin and Kakashi  
Sensei should be back soon?  
Sakura:Your right .*Smiles* {We just need to hang in here long enough  
then..again.}  
Sakura:{Kakashi's always late...!!! After this thru I'll teach him a  
thing or too}  
Sakura:*Waves her fists in the air*  
Kaoru:Are you ok?  
Sakura: O yes...*Blushes*{Darn You Kakashi!}  
Sasuke:{MMM sorry Kogome it was my fault but it looks like you will be  
ok.}  
SoundNinja3: Your life is mine Uchida Sasuke.  
Sasuke:I believe thats my line.  
Sasuke:{Shadow Shuriken} *Throws the Fuuma Shuriken at the Ninja*  
SoundNinja3:*Quickly tosses it to the side* *Not noticing the one in its  
shadow*  
Sasuke:{Its a try at least give me a few minutes to maybe regain my  
chakra some.}  
SoundNinja3:Whats this! *The shadow shuriken appears and knocks the ninja  
down*  
*Note its the Fuuma Shuriken is the big Shuriken not a small one*  
Sasuke:{What! he fell for it.So it as thought they sent the lowest of all  
their Ninjas.}  
Sasuke:{Not actually to kill me though that was what they were told but  
to test us!}  
Sasuke:{This may be they used no special attacks so we could not learn  
anything about them ,,,}  
Sasuke:{But so they could learn about us.}  
Sasuke:Time to finish this. *Looks down at the ninja covered in blood and  
still in shock*  
SoundNinja3:{I didn't notice. He said they were weak he lied to us ! Why  
Orochimaru?}  
SoundNinja3{Why send us to our death for nothing? There's a reason so  
whats your reason?}  
Sasuke:*Draws the last of his chakra*{Grand Fireball}Its over.  
SoundNinja3:{What...beat so easy..}  
Sasuke:*Looks down at the Ninja who isn't dead but is pretty close*  
Sasuke:*Falls to the ground from lack of energy* *But quickly regains  
enough to sit up.*  
Sasuke:{Oh crap there still two more!}*Looks over at Inuyasha*  
SoundNinja2:*Starts running fast away from Inuyasha*  
Inuyasha:*Quickly catches up to him* *Raises his Sword high then hits  
hard on the ground making the ground split  
Inuyasha:*The debris from the ground hits the Ninja making him lose  
balance*  
SoundNinja2:{He did that with only his sword? Come to think of it is a  
odd sword.}  
SoundNinja2:*Throws a bunch of shuriken towards Inuyahsa*  
Inuyasha:Is that all you got?*Blocks with Tetsusaiga* *Aims his sword  
high again*  
SoundNinja1:{The sword ..thats your weakness I bet without that sword you  
could not fight.}  
Sasuke:{That sword what power it hold it goes from a normal sword to big  
powerful sword.}  
Sasuke:{Does he control that with chakra no wait I remember Kogome when  
she was talking with me that night.  
Sasuke:{Yea we were at Naruto's house and she was talking about Inuyasha  
that he was a half demon.}  
Sasuke:{So is this his true power?}  
Inuyasha:*Strikes the ground hard again causing the ninja to fall this  
time*  
Inuyasha:*Runs towards the Ninja* *Jumps high in the air then get ready  
to strike the fallen ninja*  
SoundNinja1:{Heres my chance.}  
SoundNinja2:....  
SoundNinja1:*Throws a bunch of shuriken at Inuyasha hitting Inuyasha's  
wrist and arm*  
Inuyasha:*Tetsusaiga falls transforming back to a regular sword* Crap!  
Kogome:*Wakes up* *Sees Inuyasha fighting* Inuyasha!  
SoundNinja1:{What she's still alive?}  
Kogome:Inuyashhaaa!!!!  
Inuyasha: Kogome....*Turns around and looks toward Kogome*  
SoundNinja1:You really are a pain. *Holds her by hair with a kunai knife  
to her throat*  
Inuyasha: You Bastard! Let her go!  
SoundNinja1:Why should I ? She annoys me ..its time for her to learn her  
place.  
Sasuke:{Kogome .... You have taught me things in just the couple days  
we've known each other.}  
Sasuke:{I overcame my fear and told Hinata how I feel.And since we met my  
heart doesn't feel so cold anymore.}  
Sasuke:{Though theres still alot of hatred inside me I think maybe I can  
be happy.}  
Sasuke: {You showed me this that night when you cried for me.}  
Sasuke:{And by just watching you.} {Now matter how I hurt I must protect  
you my..friend.}  
Inuyasha:You will regret this..  
SoundNinja1:Fool..Shes gonna die and theres nouthing you can do.  
Sasuke:*Appears behind him* But there something I can do.  
SoundNinja1:....!  
Sasuke:*Takes the Kunai knife out of the sound ninjas hand*  
Sasuke:*Points it towards his throat* Let her go!  
SoundNinja1:*Drops Kogome*  
Kogome:Owwww*Clutches her throat while taking in deep breaths*  
Sasuke:{Whats this feeling...like an evil..} Time for you to pay.  
Inuyasha: *Looking down at the ground*Sasuke..thanks for the help but I  
will handle him..hehe..  
Sasuke:But how can you fight without your...  
Inuyasha:Don't underestimate me..I am after all..a...  
Inuyasha:*Looks up* *His eyes change from their golden color to red*  
DEMON!  
Sasuke:...!!!  
Sasuke:As you wish I see you want to take your revenge fine.*Picks up  
Kogome and joins the group*  
SoundNinja1:{Whats this feeling of dread?}  
*Flash Back*  
SoundNinja1: I'm a ninja from the village of Sound that is all you need  
to know before you all die.  
Inuyasha:Die. HA! You seem to think were easy prey.  
Inuyasha:*Balls up his fist* Apparently you have never met a demon  
before!*Smirks*  
SoundNinja:{Demon what does he mean ? No matter this should be over  
soon.}  
*Present*  
SoundNinja1:{When you said you were a demon before you wasn't joking but  
where did you come from..?}  
Inuyasha: Heh are you afraid now...you had an easy time beating of a  
defenseless girl..but.  
Inuyasha:It seems your no match for me.  
SoundNinja1:Shut up! Your just bluffing besides you don't have a weapon.  
Inuyasha:Are you sure of that ?*Extends his hand out showing his claws*  
Inuyasha:This will be fun.  
Kogome:Oh no not again!  
Naruto:What do you mean not again?  
Kogome:Inuyasha... I need to give him his sword.  
Sasuke:He seems to be able to defend himself.  
Kogome:Thats not it...  
SoundNinja1:*Runs towards Inuyasha throwing shuriken*  
Inuyasha:*Blocks with his hand not noticing the pain*  
SoundNinja1:*Jumps toward Inuyasha*  
Inuyasha:*Jumps over the sound ninja extends his hands then tears his  
claws into the ninjas throat*  
SoundNinja1:Ahh....*Falls to the ground* {He did this with his claws wait  
is it yes..poison}  
Inuyasha:*Stands over the ninja * How does it feel ? Huh to be at a  
disadvantage.  
Inuyasha:Hehe..*Gets ready to strike again with his claws*  
Kogome:Inuyasha..please stop...  
Kogome:Inuyasha...{He can't hear me! This is bad.}  
SoundNinja1:Please ..I give up..  
Inuyasha:Like I believe that ..*Rips his claws thru the ninjas body*  
SoundNinja1:AHHHH!*Sound Ninja 1 dies*  
Naruto:Why did he...?  
Kogome:Hes not himself! Naruto..his sword is what seals the demon inside  
him..  
Kogome:Without it his farther's demons blood running thru his half human  
body is too much for him.  
Kogome:Thats why he needs his sword he also could ...*Cries*  
Kogome:{ Die..)  
Kaoru: How terrible...*Hides her eyes*  
SoundNinja2:Ahhh *Soundninja 2 dies.*  
Inuyasha:{Whats this feeling? I feel like I need to kill again.}  
SoundNinja3:*Opens his eyes a little*{What is going on?}  
Kogome:Please help me Naruto.  
Naruto:How can I help you?  
Kogome:*Whispers something*  
Naruto:Ok.  
Kogome:*Runs and picks up Inuyasha's sword.*  
Inuyasha:*Walks toward the last sound ninja alive.* You beat her didn't  
you?  
Inuyasha:*Is 5 feet away from him.* I will show you..true pain..  
Kogome:*Jumps in front of Inuyasha* Inuyasha....!  
Inuyasha:.......  
Inuyasha:Please...get away from me..  
Kogome:No stop this...Im ok see...  
Inuyasha: Let me pass..  
Kogome:Inuyasha....I'm sorry...{Naruto now! }  
Naruto:*Hits Inuyasha on the back of the neck*  
Inuyasha:*Falls*  
Kogome:*Catches him * *Lays him on the ground with his sword*  
Inuyasha:*Turns back to normal*  
Kogome:Thanks Naruto you saved Inuyasha from himself.  
Kogome:{Cause when he wakes up and realizes what he has done..he will  
be..so depressed.}  
Kogome:{At least only two not three.}  
*All the others run over towards Naruto and Kogome.*  
Naruto:Hehe no problem looks like we won.  
Sakura:Yea...{Naruto...looks like you have grown and so has my respect  
for you.}  
Kogome:How are you doing Hianta? Well for now lets bandage your wounds  
when Kakashi gets here I can look for..  
Kogome:Herbs to help the posion.  
Kogome:Lucky for you it seems to be a weak poison.  
Hianta:..Yea thank you.  
Kaoru:Kogome is your friend ok..?  
Kogome:Yes. *Smile* He should be awake soon.  
Kogome:Now Naruto your turn..  
Kaoru:Can I help you help the others bandaging them up?  
Kogome:Sure.  
Kogome:Here lets us help Sasuke..  
Sasuke: No its ok..  
Kogome:Pft...*Bandages him up anyway*  
Sasuke:*Is too tired to argue*  
............................................................................  
......................................................................  
*Present*  
Kakashi:{So what I hear Iruka said about him being a half demon is true.}  
Kakashi:{But he really didn't seem the type he mean he was a loud mouth but  
to be able to kill.?}  
Kakashi:{There is many things I need to learn.}  
Kaoru:*Looks up and sees Kenshin.* Kenshin!  
Kenshin:Hi Miss Kaoru sorry were late.  
Kaoru:*Runs towards him then hugs him tight* *Cries*  
Kenshin:Miss Kaoru...  
Kaoru:Kenshin I missed you.  
Kakashi:*Goes over and feel the ninja pulses* Well this one is only one  
alive.  
Kenshin:{So terrible what happened here they didn't have to die did they?}  
Inuyasha:*Wakes up* Oww my neck hurts what happened?  
Kogome: Inuyasha are you ok now?  
Inuyasha:What are you talking about?*Remembers his fight.  
Inuyasha:{After I saw Kogome I swore I blacked out.}*Looks down at his  
hands*  
Inuyasha:{Oh..no}  
*Everyone looks toward him*  
Inuyasha:*Looks around at the dead bodies* Damn.. I did that didn't I  
Kogome?  
Kakashi:{He doesn't remember?}  
Kogome:Well..its just cause you were protecting me.  
Inuyasha:*Bangs his fist on the ground* No maybe to protect you at first...  
Inuyasha:*Speaks softly*But I'm sure I liked it.{So I transformed again  
everytime I lose more memory is this..}  
Inuyasha:{What I want to become?}  
Inuyasha:{No I just want'ed to be stronger and to be accepted as a full  
Demon.}  
Inuyasha:Excuse me...*Stands up and walks off*  
Kogome:Sorry.guys..Kakashi I'll make sure he doesn't go far.  
Kakashi:Thanks.  
Kogome:Hianta I also find something for your poison.Please don't move  
around too much.  
Hinata:Thank you.*Bows her head*  
Hinata:*Walks over to Sasuke* *Sits beside him.* *Smiles*  
Sasuke: *Speaks softly*Hi...Hinata chan..  
Hinata:Thank you Sasuke Kun.  
Sasuke:...  
Hinata:Even if all you said was a lie for whatever reason thank you anyway.  
Hinata:*Looks down at the ground* *Speaks softly* Today I felt special.  
Hinata:It was nice..  
Sasuke:*Smiles*{So I was right about you also had a hard life it is because  
of our abilities.}  
Sasuke:{But even if your family didn't die I seen how they treat you.}  
Sasuke:Hianta,you said you'd give me a chance, so don't believe that I will  
go back on my word.  
Sasuke:I told you I want'ed to protect you from harm so how do I protect if  
I lie about my feelings?  
Hinata:Yes ..sorry i was being silly. Its just weird someone like you to  
like me.  
Sasuke:So it felt nice?If you let me stay by your side I will make you feel  
special everyday as best as I can.  
Hinata:*Blush*  
Kogome:Inuyasha..*Looks for him in the woods*  
Kogome:(There he is in the water..}  
Inuyasha:{I can not get rid of the stains on my hands.}  
Inuyasha:{Come off! And the smell of blood ...human blood..}  
Kogome:Inuyasha..please come out of the water.  
Inuyasha:Kogome...  
Kogome:*Sits down on the ground by the water*  
Inuyasha:*Sits beside her.*  
Kogome:Please stop get depressed Inuyasha.You saved me.  
Inuyasha:I killed two humans though..its different from killing demons.  
Kogome:How so?  
Inuyasha:Demons are never innocent.  
Kogome: Are you saying those guys were? Look you can't change your past.  
Kogome: But you can change your future. Look I'm gonna tell you a secret.  
Inuyasha:A secret ? What kind of secret.  
Kogome: A way to keep this from happening but you have to promise me never  
to leave your sword again .  
Inuyasha:What does my sword have to do with this?  
Kogome:Do you promise?  
Inuyasha:Yes.  
Kogome:{Sorry Miroku you warned me not to tell him but we will have to  
trust him.}  
Kogome:The reason why you transform is because you leave your sword.  
Kogome: Your farther gave you that sword to seal the demon inside you.  
Kogome: From what was told to me if you were go too long without the sword  
you will die.  
Inuyasha:How long have you known this?  
Kogome:Not too long.  
Inuyasha:Why didn't you tell me don't you trust me?  
Kogome:Seriously Inuyasha if I had told you back then you wouldn't have  
cared and would have taken the risk.  
Kogome:Cause you desire to be full demon.Now am I right?  
Inuyasha: Yes.  
Kogome:Please don't be mad at me .*Tears stream down her face* Its just I  
don't wan't to lose you Inuyasha.  
Kogome:I trust you now. So now can you please just trust me.  
Kogome:And Inuyasha no matter what you become or which road you will follow  
I will not leave your side.  
Inuyasha:Kogome I'm sorry..*Hugs her tight* Back home I've been so selfish  
I never think of what you must feel  
Kogome:Inuyasha please just live if nothing else live for me.Don't throw  
away your life to become a full demon ..  
Kogome:The easy way..  
Kogome:If you must then just continue and search for the shards.  
Inuyasha:I will thank you.  
Kogome: We better get going will you help me pick some herbs?  
Inuyasha:Yes.  
............................................................................  
....................................................................  
Hiko:Hmm very interesting.Well we will have to go back to where you say  
people last saw them.  
Sanosuke:Wow you will help us?Thank you!  
Yahiko:*Runs outside* *Puke* No I don't wanna ride on the ship again.  
Hiko: Yes. I have a feeling if I don't I will not get any peace about it.  
Sano: You sure got that right.*Grins*  
Hiko:Of course I will not do this for free.  
Sanosuke:So there's a catch huh?(Darn I knew this was too easy.}  
Hiko:Yes I will like three more bottles of Sake' of this quality.  
Sanosuke:*Falls to the ground laughing hysterically* Hahaha is that all?  
Sanosuke:{Oh man this suck I'm gonna have to borrow again.}  
Hiko:Hmm *Thinks for a minute*  
Sanosuke:*A minute seems like an eternity*  
Hiko:No thats is all for now.  
Sanosuke:*Sweat drops off the back of his head* {Sometimes it hard to  
believe hes Kenshin's master but then again...}  
Sanosuke:{I wouldn't want to fight him.}  
Hiko:Well lets get going.  
Sanosuke:Yeah.  
Sanosuke:Yahiko time to go.  
Yahiko: Not the ship again!  
Sanosuke:Stop acting like a baby after all were trying to find our friends  
that should be the most important.  
Sanosuke:They would do the same.  
Yahiko:Yea your right. *Sigh* {I just wish I didn't get sick. But Kenshin  
would be strong right so I must..}  
Yahiko:{Overcome this fear}  
............................................................................  
....................................................................  
*Meanwhile Sesshomaru regrets his decision to travel with Inuyasha's  
friends*  
Shippo:Im Hungry Miroku! When are we gonna eat?  
Miroku: *Sigh*We just ate like an hour ago.  
Sango:*Grins at Sesshomaru* {He gives me the creeps farther said to always  
to watch out for demons that..}  
Sango:{Look like humans.}  
Sango:*Tries to make polite conversation* Are you tired.  
Sesshomaru:...No.  
Shippo:{Man hes scary . How can Miroku be calm about this.}  
Shippo:*Stares at Sesshomaru*  
Sesshomaru:*Glares at him* Is there something you want fox?  
Shippo:Oh no ...its nothing. *Runs and stays on Sango's shoulder*  
Miroku:{He seems to be getting restless we must be going too slow I don't  
wan't to make him mad.}  
Miroku:{So we should try and make as little breaks as we can.}  
Miroku:*Sigh*{All this because I just want'ed for Inuyasha and Kogome to  
finally share their true..}  
Miroku:{Feelings for eachother.}  
Sesshomaru:Are we near monk?  
Miroku: Yes I believe so.  
Sesshomaru:....  
Sesshomaru:{ I hope we arrive soon .I detest these humans their annoying  
even more than the human girl I saved.}  
ISesshomaru:{Is this all worth my time? Guess doesn't matter now since  
were almost there.}  
Sesshomaru:*Smirk* {If i find a way to go where Inuyasha went to I can't  
wait to see his expression on his face.  
Sesshomaru:{Have fun while you can foolish brother this will be most  
enjoyable.}  
............................................................................  
..................................................................  
Kogome: How are you feeling now Hinata?  
Hinata:Much better thank you.  
Kakashi:*Stares at soundninja 3.*  
Kakashi:So you won't talk?  
Kakashi:Feh just as I expected well no reason to keep you alive.  
SoundNinja3:Like I care.  
Kakashi:Have it your way. *Lighting edge.*  
SoundNinja3:*Gets scared* Ok I'll talk.  
SoundNinja3:It was all Orchimaru's..idea.  
Kakashi:{He gave up so quickly this much be a low class ninja so why ddi  
Orochimaru try to worry me?}  
SoundNinja3:His plan is to..*A Kunai knife then goes in throat from a far  
he falls silently into death*  
Kakashi:{Who?}  
Sasuke:{Over there.}*Runs into the forest*  
Kakashi:{Orchimaru of course!) *Notices Sasuke*  
Kakashi:No Sasuke wait!  
Sasuke:*Ignores him* {Who are you? Why are you after me?}  
Sasuke:{I want to know these answers!}  
Kaakashi:*Runs after Sasuke*{Could his plan be to get Sasuke?} {But Why?}  
Sasuke:*A little deeper in the forest* *Hears rustling in the trees*  
Orichamaru:So you noticed me Sasuke Kun?  
Sasuke:{Who is this guy? His eyes are intense.}  
Sasuke:What do you want? Did you send those guys after me?  
Orichmaru:Yes. It seem you have gotten strong even in your young age.  
Sasuke:So this was just to test me?  
Orichamaru:Yes. And your fight was most delightful Sasuke Kun.  
Sasuke:I don't care who you are it give you no right! To interfere with my  
life!  
Orichamru:Maybe so but I have something you want dearly.  
Sasuke:What is that?  
Orichmaru:Power. Power so you can defeat your brother. Your an avenger  
right.  
Sasuke:Why would I wan't be with the likes of you ,you treat your people  
like pawns.  
Orichamru:Hehe your very strong willed but I have what you need and you  
will wish to seek me.  
Orichmaru:{Hmm too bad seems we have company.}  
Orichamru:I must go now.It was nice seeing you. Well see each other again  
soon.  
Sasuke:...  
Orichmaru:*Smiles* Its a promise. *Stares at Sasuke*  
Sasuke:{My body frozen whats this.}  
Orichamru:Its only fair I leave you with a gift.*Give Sasuke the curse seal  
on Sasuke's neck.*  
Orichamru:Goodbye Sasuke Kun it has been fun.  
*Dissappears*  
Sasuke:AHHHHHHH! What is this it hurts so bad.  
Kakashi:Sasuke...Are you ok?  
Sasuke:I'm fine.  
Kakashi:You just screamed.  
Sasuke:I said I'm fine.  
Kakashi:Let get back to the group we need to be leaving soon.  
Kakashi:*Returns with Sasuke back to the group*  
Kakashi:{Whats this?} *Looks at Inuyasha*  
Inuyasha:*Is digging with his claws a hole for the bodies.*  
Kogome:{Inuyasha.}  
Naruto:Hey it must be hard digging alone I will help you.  
Inuyasha:Thanks.  
*They dig the graves into the sun sets into the late night untill all three  
are buried*  
Kakashi:{Its not safe here but Hinata does need rest.So we just wait till  
morning to leave.}  
Naruto:Man I'm hungry all are ramon went bad.  
Kenshin:Over here everyone. Its not much but when Kakashi and I went into  
town we bought some food.  
Kenshin:Tofu and rice balls.*Smile* *Whispers to Sakura* Its ok I cooked it  
this time.  
Sakura:Thank you.  
Naruto:Yay! Food!  
Sakura:So Kakashi you really did get supplies?  
Kakashi:Of course thats what I said. You don't sound too trusting.  
Naruto:Hey sensei that looks like a new book when did you get it.  
Kakashi:Oh this.....*Winks at him* Its none of your business.  
Naruto:Whatever Sensei.  
Sasuke:*Goes and sits by himself touching his neck where the seal was made*  
Sasuke:{What is this? And who was he?}  
Kogome:*Looks towards Sasuke* {I hope he is ok..he looks like he hurts.}  
Inuyasha:Hmph.{Shes looking at him again! I don't care what she says I  
still think she likes him.}  
Inuyasha:I see how you are..  
Kogome:Huh..  
Inuyasha:I save you and not even a thank you.But that guy get even a little  
hurt you worry about him.  
Inuyasha:What am I to you?  
Kogome:*Sigh*{Hes jealous again but at lest hes back to himself.}  
Kogome:What are you to me hmmmm ....  
*Long Pause*  
Inuyasha:Well?  
Kogome:Heheh Chop liver!  
Inuyasha: *Looks down at the ground * *Mumbles to himself* So I was right  
damn..  
Kogome:Inuyasha it was only a joke...  
Inuyasha:*Continues mumbling* So all this time it was all a lie..  
Kogome:Inuyasha...I didn't mean it.  
Inuyasha:....*Mumbles more to himself*  
Kogome:What the matter with him hes not even listening.*Sigh*  
Naruto:Hmm... looks like you hurt his feelings..  
Kogome:... I didn't think he'd take it this bad after all it was a joke.  
Naruto:Hehe....don't worry I'll cheer him up.  
Naruto:Hey look everyone shooting star....*Everyone looks but Inuyasha*  
Sakura:I don't see anything..  
Hinata:Where did you see it Naruto Kun..?  
Sasuke:...  
Naruto:Hehe{Heres my chance..}Hey Inuyasha!  
Inuyasha:What?  
Naruto:Take this.....*Sexy No Justu* Hehe.Hello  
Inuyasha..  
Inuyasha:What the...*Eyebrow twitching.....AHHHH*Falls down with a bloody  
nose*  
Naruto:*Turns back to normal* Hahahhaa What a pervert!  
Inuyasha:I am not!  
Naruto:Pervert ! Pervert!  
Inuyasha:Hmph...* Crosses his arms*What?What is everyone looking at?  
Naruto:Hahaha...  
Sakura:Naruto!  
Naruto:Sakura.Chan..  
Sakura:Your making everything worse!*Get ready to smack him on the head*  
Naruto:*Sigh* {So everything back to normal I bet she doesn't even remember  
the kiss she gave me.}  
Sakura: *Stops herself and pats him on the head*{I told him I'd be nicer to  
him I must try harder.}  
Sakura:*Forces a smile* Naruto Kun..I mean *Blush*  
Sakura:Naruto, you think you could try a little harder not do pranks for  
awhile.  
Sakura:Its kinda stressful right now.I know you try to help but anyway it  
doesn't matter  
Naruto:Huh...Why didn't you..  
Sakura:*Starts walking away*  
Naruto:Wait! Why didn't you hit me.Why so nice all the sudden its not like  
you.  
Sakura:*Looks back* I dunno.I've been thinking about alot of things here  
lately.  
Sakura:And I think I wan't to try to change myself..I was so selfish the  
way I treated you before.  
Sakura:Besides...Your starting to grow on me. *Winks at Naruto*  
Naruto:*Tears form in his eyes*Sakura Ch...*Big Smile the tears disappear*  
Naruto:Sakura Chan!*Runs towards her*  
Sakura:...  
Naruto:*Jumps on her giving her a big hug*  
Sakura:*Falls to the ground*  
Naruto:Hehehe  
Sakura:Naruto..I don't mind your hugging me but maybe should be a little  
less enthusiastic.  
Sakura:Naruto Kun do you mind getting off me please.Its just this must look  
weird to everyone.  
Sakura:*Blush*  
Naruto:O yes Sakura Chan sorry.*Blush*  
Inuyasha:{Bah whos the pervert looking one now?}  
Naruto:*Notices the stares* It was just a hug I swear! You all saw.  
Kakashi:O.. Looked more than a hug to me.*Wink* Hehe.*Pats Naruto on the  
head  
Kakashi:It looks like we have alot to talk about later.  
Naruto:What do you mean by that sensei?  
Kakashi:Heh it was nothing.{MMM all this love in the air could be  
trouble.}*Sigh*  
Hinata:*Speaks softly to herself* Naruto Kun..{It seems Naruto likes  
Sakura.Well its seems he has for a long time.}  
Hinata:{But I didn't know he liked her that much. His eyes filled with joy  
when she called him Naruto Kun.}  
Hinata:{But it starting to seem that she too is beginning to like him.}{And  
I'm just a shadow to it all.  
Hinata:*Looks down at the ground* *Tears forming*{Wait this is stupid to  
get depressed if I truly like Naruto..}  
Hinata:{I should be happy that hes happy.}  
Hinata:{I also told Sasuke I'd give him a chance by doing this I'm going  
back on my word.}  
Hianta:*Wipes the tears away*{Maybe it wont be so bad he also makes me feel  
special.}  
Sakura:*Walks over to Sasuke and sits beside him.* Hey. Sasuke Ku  
Sakura:Sasuke.. how are you feeling?  
Sasuke:I'm fine Sakura.{Is she upset about what I said earlier?}  
Sakura:*Notices something on his neck* *Lightly touches it* This scar..when  
do you get it you need get it treated.  
Sasuke:*Pushes her hand away * Its nothing. Please don't speak of it again.  
Sakura:Uh ..ok.  
Sasuke:Is there something you want'ed?  
Sakura:O yes I have a question. Did you mean what you said to Hinata?  
Sasuke: What does it matter?  
Sakura:I just need to know. Please.  
Sasuke:Yes I did.  
Sakura:I see thank you.*Gets up to leave* I hope you truly mean it shes not  
like others girls.  
Sakura:Please only say things you mean she seems to be very fragile.  
Sasuke:...  
Sakura:*Chokes back tears* I wish you the best of luck.  
Sasuke:Thank you Sakura. I was wrong Sakura.  
Sakura:Wrong?  
Sasuke:Today you have showed me..that you really aren't annoying.  
Sasuke:It seems you might know just a little how it feels to be lonely.  
Sasuke:I bet Naruto will never forget this day.  
Sakura:..*Smile*  
Sasuke:*Touches his neck* Owww {This thing whatever it is really does  
hurt.}  
Sasuke:...*Passes out*  
Sakura:Kakashi Sensei somethings wrong with Sasuke!  
Hianta:...{He passed out..is he ok?}  
Sakura:Kakashi Sensei please hurry!  
Kakashi:Hmm ...  
Kakashi:{Hes acting strange what can it be?}  
Sakura:Kakashi..  
Kakashi:*Walks towards him* *Looks down*{What made him pass out it could be  
possible all the fighting today.}  
Kakashi:{Or..is it something else?}  
............................................................................  
..............................................................  
*On the ship*  
Yahiko:Strong....  
Yahiko:I need to be strong..  
Yahiko:{Yes I can do this I wont puke!}  
Sanosuke:Yahiko want some of this sushi..  
Yahiko:*Puts his hand to his mouth* *Runs to the rail*{Man at this rate  
I'll never overcome it.}  
Hiko:Is he ok?  
Sanosuke:I dunno..Maybe I said something I shouldn't have.  
Yahiko:{So much for that..but atleast it wasn't as bad as last time.}  
............................................................................  
..............................................................  
Next Time:A time to rest .Tanabata day?  
  
KakashiLvr: Lol I feel so dumb.See I was afraid I'd spell her name wrong so  
I went to a site to check and thats why. I'm sorry .Later on when I have  
time I re-do the chapters.And fix her name.But hehe deffintally next  
chapter it will be right.Thanks.  
Naruto'sTwinSister :Thanks for the expalnation! I hope this time it was  
fast enough  
Hi welcome to the lucky 7 chapter hehe just in time for St.Patricks.(That  
is if I spell check in time.}  
Thank you everyone for your support. Sorry these chapters been slow but  
anyway for the first 7 reviewers you will get a free life size Sasuke  
doll.Hehe Just kidding man I wish *Drool*  
Anyway but since the chapter took so long last time.Im Including a poem.  
Inuyashas thought to himself and Kogome concerning this chapter. And on the  
next chapter I'll include the second half of the poem Kogome thoughts to  
Inuyasha. Hehe it not that good but its extra.Happy St Patricks day!  
............................................................................  
............................................................................  
..............................................  
What Have I Become?  
What have I become?  
A demon in diguise,  
What have I become,  
Someone who hides behinds his own lies,  
What have I become,  
An unforgiving heart,  
What have I become,  
One who enjoys the suffering of others,  
As blood fills my hands,  
So does hatred fill my heart,  
But I did it all for you,  
Yes I did it all for you,  
Tears stream down your face,  
May I ask you why,  
You say you only wanted me to protect thee,  
Not to kill..no never to kill,  
What have I become,  
A Demon in your eyes,  
What have I become ,  
Someone who hides his feelings from you behind his lies,  
What have I become,  
A tarnished heart,  
What have I become,  
I am not sure anymore,  
But I did it all for you,  
Yes I did it all for you. 


	8. A time to rest Tanabata day?

[ A Stitch in time.]  
  
A time to rest. Tanabata day?  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.*Sob*Or other charaters.*sob*  
  
  
  
Authors note: Sorry took so long.I had to babysit for a week and a half.  
  
And when I got home my computer had died.  
  
I am working on a differn't fic at the same time,but it won't interfere with this one.  
  
  
  
My friend will be editing the other which means I won't have take so long.Though I won't put him thru the trouble of this one.  
  
  
  
P.s.I tried to find stuff about Tanabata day but didn't find anything.  
  
So from what I watched in a couple animes it seems simalar to valentines day.  
  
In that you wan't to spend time with someone special. I could be wrong but lets just assume this.  
  
Also in this chapter we assume apples {hahah yes apples} are rare in the Naruto world so if found there only give someone special.  
  
.....................................................................................................................................  
  
*Morning dawns*  
  
Kakashi:Sasuke do you feel better today?  
  
Sasuke:Yes.  
  
Kakashi:Good .Well everyone yesterday was a real exciting day for everyone.  
  
Kakashi:So just for today we are gonna rest before we start searching again.  
  
Naruto:{Not that he did much work.}  
  
Sakura:Oh thats a good thing sensei I'm tired.  
  
Sakura:*Yawn*I don't think I could walk more if I needed to.  
  
Kakashi:*Smirk*Well Sakura you will have to walk it be dumb to stay here again.  
  
Sakura:Oh man..  
  
Kenshin:Breakfast anyone? Its a fine day that it is.  
  
Naruto:I'm starved!  
  
Kogome:How are you feeling Inuyasha?  
  
Inuyasha:I'm fine.  
  
Naruto:*Between mouthfuls of food* This...food...is...good.Ya'll...are..missing ..out.  
  
Sasuke:You idiot! {At this rate he will eat all the food} {I can't let him eat more than me!}  
  
Sasuke:*Grabs a bunch of food stuffing it in his mouth.*  
  
*Sasuke and Naruto glare at eachother*  
  
Kenshin:Ya'll should slow down that you should.  
  
Hinata:*Looks over at Saskue and Naruto* *Giggles*  
  
Sakura:Hey Hinata if we wan't to eat we better go now.  
  
Hinata:*Giggles* Yes it seems so.  
  
Kenshin:Miss Kaoru it seems they really enjoy your food today.  
  
Kaoru:Yes thanks to a little of your help.  
  
Kaoru:But why haven't you eaten yet?  
  
Kenshin:*Scratches the back of his head* I'm just don't seem to be hungry today.  
  
Kaoru:Uh huh sure.  
  
*Sasuke and Naruto barf simultaneously.*  
  
Inuyasha:Now thats just disgusting.*Looks away*  
  
Kenshin:They sure are competetive.  
  
Naruto and Sasuke: More Please!  
  
Kakashi:*Sigh* {This is going nowhere.}  
  
Kakashi:Ok everyone lets go now.  
  
................................................................................  
  
*Elsewhere*  
  
Sesshomaru:Its been a day monk shouldn't we be near there yet?  
  
Miroku:Oh yes we should be there soon.  
  
Sesshomaru:So why have we are we stopping then?  
  
Miroku:Well its nice day today I just want to enjoy the scenery.  
  
Sesshomaru:*Raises a eyebrow* {Some friends you have Inuyasha they don't seem to worry about you at all.}  
  
Miroku:Besides its that day again . That day Kogome told us about.  
  
Shippo:What day did Kogome tell us about?  
  
Miroku:If you don't remember theres no need to tell you again.  
  
Shippo:Thats mot fair your the one that metioned it.  
  
Miroku:*Runs off* Be right back!  
  
Shippo:Hey where are you going?*Glances up at Sesshomaru* {I hope Miroku hasn't ran away for good this guy is scary.}  
  
Sango:*Speaks nervously* Uh Sesshomaru I'm sure he will he will come back soon so we can leave.  
  
Sesshomaru:He better for your sake.I hate being tricked.  
  
Sango and Shippo:*Gulp*  
  
*30 minutes later*  
  
Miroku:Im back! *Hides something behind his back*  
  
Shippo:Oh Miroku you returned! Where have you been? *Shippo whines*  
  
Miroku:Oh no where.  
  
Sesshomaru:Now are we gonna go or not ? I'm tired of your games.  
  
Miroku:Of course.  
  
Sango:How dare you leave us you coward!  
  
Miroku: *Pulls out flowers from behind his back*   
  
Miroku:These are for you Sango .*Miroku smiles sheepishly*  
  
Sango:For me?*Blushes*  
  
Miroku:Yes, Happy Tanabata day!  
  
Sango:I almost forgot it was that day.  
  
Miroku:{Heres my chance.} *Leans in a kisses Sango's lips.*  
  
Sango:*Turns bright red* *Notices everyone staring*  
  
Sango:*Pulls away from Miroku and slaps his face leaving behind a big red hand mark.*  
  
Miroku:Oww that hurt.  
  
Sango:Serves you right!  
  
Sango:*Whispers* But I really like the flowers thanks .Happy Tanabata day.  
  
Miroku:*Blushes*  
  
Shippo:Uh did I miss something?  
  
Sesshomaru:{Humans are disgusting.} Well can we go now?  
  
Miroku:Yes yes ! Follow me.   
  
Shippo:{Miroku sure is in a good mood even after getting slapped.}  
  
................................................................................  
  
*A couple hours later*  
  
Kakashi:Ok this should work for today.  
  
Sakura:*Props her back against a tree* Finally we can rest.  
  
Kakashi:Enjoy it while you can.Tommorow we get back to our mission.  
  
Kakashi:I'm sure these people are ready to go home.  
  
Kaoru: Hey do ya'll know what day today is?  
  
Kogome: O yes ! I can never forget today is..that day.  
  
Naruto:Huh what is today?  
  
Kaoru:*Smiles evilly* Oh you don't know I'll be glad to tell you!  
  
Kenshin:{Miss Kaoru has that weird look on her face. It can't be that day can it?}  
  
Sakura:*Smiles brightly* Yeah! Its that day again! I can't belive you don't know Naruto.  
  
Kenshin, Sasuke, and Inuyasha:*Gulp*  
  
Kenshin:*Whipers to Inuyasha* Hey I think it time for us to go fishing.  
  
Inuyasha:*Whispers back* Yes I'm starting to get real hungry all the sudden.  
  
Sasuke:*Whispers to Inuyasha and Kenshin* Yea I will accompany ya'll since I'm supposed to be protecting ya'll.  
  
Kenshin,Inuyasha ,and Sasuke :*Start sneaking away*  
  
Kaoru:Where are you going Kenshin?  
  
Kenshin:Fishing.  
  
Kaoru:But you always complain at home that your not good at fishing.  
  
Kogome:And you Inuyasha?  
  
Inuyasha:Im going to help Kenshin fish since hes not that good he asked for my help.  
  
Kogome:*Rasies a eyebrow*  
  
Sakura: Sasuke are you helping too?  
  
Sasuke:Well someone has to protect them just in case of enemy attacks!  
  
Kenshin ,Inuyasha ,and Sasuke:*Runs away as fast as the speed of light.*  
  
Sakura:MMMM somethings fishy.  
  
Kaoru:Haha you think so too?  
  
Naruto:Huh when did they leave? Mmmmm well is someone gonna explain or not?  
  
Kakashi:*Watches from above on a tree very amused.*  
  
Hinata:Yes I would like to know too.*Hinata whispers.*  
  
Sakura:Hinata did you say something?  
  
Hinata:*Looks away* I...uh..was..I mean no sorry.  
  
Sakura:Anyway Naruto I will explain as simple as I can.  
  
Sakura:Today is day you express you feelings to someone special.  
  
Sakura:Either by doing stuff or giving them gifts.  
  
Naruto:Really?*Jumps up and down* I can't belive theres a day like that.  
  
Naruto:{But where would I find a gift out here?}  
  
Kenshin,Inuyasha,and Sasuke:*Spy from afar enough to not been seen but be able to hear.*  
  
Kenshin:*Sigh* So I was right its that day. {I have nothing for Miss Kaoru.}  
  
Inuyasha:Did you see those weird looks the girls got?  
  
Sasuke:This can't be good .I rather us be in a battle than this.  
  
Sasuke:{I bet Kakashi knew this thats why were resting it must amuse him.}  
  
Inuyasha:Me too!  
  
Inuyasha:I got it lets just pretend we don't know its Tanabata day!  
  
Sasuke:Think that would work?  
  
Kenshin:Its worth a try.  
  
Inuyasha:Uh Kenshin where are you going?  
  
Kenshin:To try find a gift for Miss Kaoru.  
  
Inuyasha and Sasuke:*Sweatdrop*  
  
Inuyasha:But you just said....?  
  
Kenshin:Its worth a try yes but it will make her feel good if I remember.  
  
Kenshin:Its a silly day but its really important to Miss Kaoru.  
  
Kenshin:*Slants both his eyes smiling* It will make her feel special.  
  
Inuyasha:Oh ok...*Look at the ground* If you find something nice will you tell me?  
  
Keshin:Sure wanna help me look?  
  
Inuyasha:Uh yea it couldn't hurt.  
  
Sasuke:*Sweatdrop*   
  
Sasuke:{Special huh?}  
  
*Flash Back*  
  
Hinata:Even if all you said was a lie for whatever reason thank you.  
  
Hinata:*Looks down at the ground* *Speaks softly* Today I felt special.  
  
Hinata:It was nice..  
  
Sasuke:So it felt nice?If you let me stay by your side.   
  
Sasuke:I will make you feel special everyday as best as I possibly can.  
  
*End flashback*  
  
Sasuke:{Didn't we pass a apple tree when we ran from the girls?}  
  
Sasuke:{I hope your amused Sensei.}*Sigh*  
  
.................................................................................  
  
*Ship docks*  
  
Sanosuke:Well we made it!  
  
Yahiko:Yeah! *Runs off the ship* *Kisses the ground*  
  
Yahiko:Uh Sano where are you going?  
  
Sanosuke:Well I thought I'd go see Miss Megumi.  
  
Yahiko:Huh are you feeling well?  
  
Sanosuke:*Winks* No thats why I have to go see her.  
  
Hiko:O that time again ?I'm gonna go rest then see you tommorow.  
  
Sanosuke:Thanks Master Hiko.  
  
Hiko:*Smiles* It be easier start trying to figure out stuff today.  
  
Hiko: But I'll let it pass but it will cost you extra.  
  
Sanosuke:Hmph thought so.  
  
Yahiko:*Sigh*What am I supposed to do today?  
  
Sanosuke:Go see you little girlfriend.  
  
Yahiko:Well I am hungry I'll be at the Akebeko if anyone needs me.  
  
...............................................................................  
  
*Back to the girls*  
  
Sakura:I'm happy its Tanbata day but we have nothing to give the boys.  
  
Kogome:Well to be honset..I don't care not like Inuyasha remembers.*Sigh*  
  
Kaoru:Don't say that .Im sure he will remember !  
  
Sakura:You sure are in a good mood ...Kaoru. Could it be you have a plan?  
  
Kaoru:Why yes I do.   
  
Sakura:O what is it?  
  
Kogome:Not that I care since Inuyasha will forget. But I would like to know it couldn't hurt being nice to him.  
  
Sakura and Kaoru: *Sigh*  
  
Kaoru:*Whispers* Well first lets go somewhereelse .*Kaoru points up to bored Kakashi*  
  
Sakura:*Whispers back* I agree.  
  
Hinata:*Looks shyly at the girls nodding her head.* {I wan't to know also.}  
  
Kaoru:Ok it seems fine here now I will tell you.  
  
Kaoru:We can't find them stuff but we can dress up!  
  
Sakura:How I only brought extra outfits like this.  
  
Kogome:I have no other clothes when I was Inuyasha's time I had planned to leave that day.  
  
Hinata:I...don't...have anything nice either.*Hinata said sadly*  
  
Kaoru:Don't look so down girls. *Pulls out a bag * These should work.  
  
Sakura:*Looks at Kaoru suspiciously*  
  
Kaoru:*Pulls out four Kimono's*  
  
Sakura:Huh am I dreaming? But why would you carry extra clothes like that if you hadn't planned a trip?  
  
Kaoru:Well things seem to happen alot to me lately. Like falling into water with my apprentice and such.  
  
Kaoru:You must always be prepared!*Kaoru said with glee.*  
  
Sakura: *Sweatdrop*  
  
Kaoru:Never mind that I'm sure we can fix them to fit everyone.And find some flowers to put in our hair.  
  
Sakura:Sounds like a good idea.  
  
*The girls wash their faces and their hair in a nearby river before taking the new clothes.*  
  
Sakura:*Recevied a pink Kimono with gold butterflys. And with a purple Obi.*  
  
Kogome:*Received a blue Kimono with a white cranes design.And a gold Obi.*  
  
Hinata:*Received A simple white Kimono with a pink cherrys blossoms design.And a silver Obi*  
  
Kaoru:*And Kaoru a red Kimono with green fire flys design.And a blue Obi*  
  
Sakura:Lets go back now to where we made camp.  
  
Kaoru:Yea.  
  
...............................................................................................................  
  
*And the boys.*  
  
Kenshin:Looks like these should do.*Hold up a bouquet of wild flowers*  
  
Inuyasha:Mmm I still can't find anything.*Sigh*  
  
Sasuke:Did we pass a apple tree earlier?  
  
Inuyasha:Yea but whats so special about a old apple tree?  
  
Sasuke:They are rare to find here.  
  
Inuyasha:O. Do ya'll hear something?  
  
*Naruto pops out of the bushes*  
  
Naruto:Yes! I have the greatest idea for a gift! *Runs towards the camp*  
  
Sasuke:I'm gonna go back to the camp now. Bye.  
  
Inuyasha:I can't go back to the camp yet I have nothing for Kogome.  
  
Kenshin:Here *Hands Inuyasha a extra bouquet.*  
  
Inuyasha:Uh....*Looks at Kenshin puzzled.*  
  
Kenshin:Its for Miss Kogome from you.  
  
Inuyasha:Oh right! Thanks.  
  
Kenshin:Now lets go back.  
  
Inuyasha:ok.  
  
..............................................................................  
  
*Back at the camp*  
  
Kakashi:My my you girls are dressed up.  
  
All the girls :*Giggle*  
  
Naruto:Hey everyone ! Wow Sakura Chan ! You look so beautiful.  
  
Sakura:Thanks Naruto.   
  
Naruto:Hey Hinata I need your help. *Grabs Hinata arm running away.*  
  
Hinata:*Pant* *Pant* Uh Naruto Kun where are we going?  
  
Naruto:You will see.  
  
Kenshin:Hello Miss Kaoru *Hands her the bouquet*  
  
Kaoru:*Blushes* Thank you Kenshin.  
  
Inuyasha:Hey Kogome. Uh these are for you.*Throws the bouquet to Kogome*  
  
Kogome:Wow Inuyasha you remembered! *Runs and jumps on Inuyasha hugging him*  
  
Inuyasha:*Blushes* Kogome....people are staring.  
  
Kogome:So?  
  
Inuyasha:Uh nothing.*Gulp*  
  
Sakura:Wheres Sasuke?{Naruto just left now and Sasuke's not in sight.}  
  
Sasuke:Hey.  
  
Sakura:Hi Sasuke Kun.  
  
Sasuke:Wheres Hinata?  
  
Sakura:Naruto grabbed her.  
  
Sasuke:What?!*Runs off*  
  
Sakura:Where are you going? *Sigh*  
  
................................................................................  
  
*The apple tree*  
  
Naruto:See isn't it great?*Points to the tree*  
  
Hinata:*Nods* Wow...its a apple tree.*Hinata said speaking softly*{But it doesn't seem to have many apples left.}  
  
Naruto:Wait here please. I'm gonna climb the tree it seems the good ones are up top.  
  
Hinata:Ok. Please be careful.  
  
*A couple hours pass and the sun begins to set*  
  
Sasuke:*Spies from a distance on Naruto and Hinata*  
  
Naruto:*Jumps down from the tree* *Huff* *Huff* I did it !  
  
Hinata:Good job Naruto Kun.  
  
Naruto:Do you think this apple is nice Hinata?  
  
Hinata:Yes.  
  
Naruto:Good. Thank you for waiting.  
  
Naruto:Hinata?  
  
Hinata:Yes?  
  
Naruto: Do you think Sakura will like it?  
  
Hinata:*Looks down at the ground* Sakura? Yea she will.*Hinata said sadly.*  
  
Hinata:{Is this why he asked me to come with him.} {I was so stupid I thought maybe he wanted something else.}  
  
Naruto:Thank so much Hinata! You are a great friend. Well I better give it to her before its too late.  
  
Sasuke:{Naruto you idiot!}  
  
Hinata:*After Naruto was gone Hinata feel to her knees beside the tree*  
  
Hinata:*Sure no one was watching she let the tears fall freely* {How could I be so dumb?}  
  
Sasuke:Hey!   
  
Hinata:*Looked up to see Sasuke high in the apple tree*{When did he get there?}  
  
Sasuke:*Jumps down* *Hands Hinata a apple* I'm sorry its the nicest one I could find.  
  
Hinata:Wow...its perfect. Thank you Sasuke Kun. *Blushes*  
  
Sasuke:*Slightly blushes* This is a real silly day huh? *Whipers* Happy Tanabata day.  
  
Hinata:*Giggles* Yes I think your right.  
  
Saskue:Hinata Chan lets stay here a little longer.  
  
Hinata: We can?  
  
Sasuke:Yea.  
  
Hinata:*Smiles brightly*  
  
Sasuke:May I ask you a favor?  
  
Hinata: What is it that you wan't Sasuke Kun? *Hinata asks shyly*  
  
Sasuke:May I hold your hand? Just for tonight?  
  
Hinata:*Blushes bright red* *She takes Sasuke's hand in hers as they sit down and watch the stars*  
  
.........................................................................  
  
*Back at the camp*  
  
Sakura:Wow Naruto thanks for the apple its delicious.  
  
Naruto:Hehehe I'm glad you like it Hinata said you would.  
  
Naruto:Shes a real nice friend.  
  
Sakura:Yea. Umm Naruto would you like a bite?  
  
Naruto:Really? Its ok?  
  
Sakura:Yes just for this one time.*Sakura winks*  
  
*Kogome and Inuyasha had already fell asleep peacefully on the ground*  
  
*Kenshin and Kaoru talked for the whole night*  
  
*And Kakashi well he enjoyed his new dirty book!!*  
  
*They will all remember this day :)*  
  
............................................................................  
  
[ O my gosh I finshed the chapter I so hope ya'll don't hate me!!]  
  
Next Time: Almost home. The pain of the seal?  
  
Mm als oI belive the Obi is the belt looking thing that goes around the waist I could be wrong...if I am well that what I meant.  
  
Well I wanted a chapter thats was little on the lighter side this time.  
  
So I hope it wasn't too bad. Thanks for waiting.Alos thanks fro reading to chapter 8.   
  
I plan to to finsh this between 12-14 chapters.But no larger than 14 .So your pain and suffering will be thru soon.  
  
But not to worry I have another fic you can read to torture yourself with.  
  
Now to answer reviews.....  
  
KakashiLvr:Well no Hinata name is fixed whooohooo! And spaces again yeahhhh!!!!!  
  
Well as long my computer is forgiving lol.Also can't wait for you next chapter.  
  
Naruto'sTwinSister :Sorry it was slow update I couldn't remember if answered you last chapter.  
  
So thanks for the info.  
  
Lindsey mmmm mayeb thsi tiem around your not confused I hope.Thanks fro reading though you don't always understand.  
  
And reason why iwas slow if my computer crashed yet again.An ddint work for awhile.I may be gettign ajob now about time.  
  
But it be only 5 hours a day but 7 days a week eek..But there stil enuff time to write.So hope you the enclosed poem.:)  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Now for the second half of the poem I promised not that ya'll care.  
  
But a promise is a promise and I owe Ya'll for a long time not updating.  
  
  
  
Kogome's thoughts to Inuyasha.{Concerning the last chapter.}  
  
  
  
What have you become,  
  
An angel in disguise,  
  
What have you become,  
  
One who finally understands suffering of others,  
  
Blood stains your hands,  
  
But its clear that you feel it in your heart,  
  
But you did it all for me,  
  
Yes you did it for me,  
  
Tears stream down my face,  
  
You ask me why,  
  
I only wanted you to protect me,  
  
But becuase of this you kill,  
  
And it lays heavy on your heart,  
  
What have you become,  
  
An angel in my eyes,  
  
What have you become,  
  
Someone who trys to hides his feelings behind lies,  
  
But I can see thru them all,  
  
What have you become,  
  
Someone that I hold dear to my heart,  
  
What have you become,  
  
You say you are not sure anymore,  
  
But to me you have become the most precious person in the world,  
  
And you did it all for me,  
  
Yes you did it all for me. 


End file.
